


То, что я не могу исправить

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: Жизнь Стайлза в полном порядке. Ну, или он так думает, пока не сталкивается с прошлым, от которого так и не удалось убежать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts).



> Написано в подарок для Мыши.
> 
> ...и спасибо Лиекке за бетинг)

_Ответь ему «да». Даже если умираешь от страха, даже если потом раскаешься, потому что будешь каяться всю жизнь, если сейчас ответишь ему «нет».  
Габриэль Гарсия Маркес_

  
  
  
Стайлз заехал за покосившиеся ворота и припарковал арендованный форд в гараже, больше смахивающем на заброшенный сарай.  
  
Если у этой халупы обрушится крыша и поцарапает тачку, придется заплатить кругленькую сумму штрафа. Что это, блин, за место?  
  
— Ну пиздец, — пробормотал он, добравшись до входной двери.  
  
Не только гараж был ветхим: ступеньки крыльца, как и доски пола, натужно затрещали под его ногами и угрожающе просели.  
  
Он нажал на проржавевшую дверную ручку и переступил порог.  
  
— Привет, дружище, — сказал быстро спускающийся по лестнице Скотт. Он в пару шагов пересек небольшой холл и крепко обнял Стайлза, пока не разобравшегося, как он ко всему этому относится.  
  
— Привет, привет, — Стайлз похлопал его по спине, маскируя свое смущение, и огляделся.  
  
Дом, с виду довольно крепкий, внутри был в ужасном состоянии. Обои на стенах отслаивались, а кое-где были покрыты плесенью, деревянный пол вздыбился от влаги, в углах виднелся мусор — обычная пыль и грязь вперемешку с травинками и листьями.   
  
Мебель выглядела не лучше. Лак на перилах лестницы облупился, парочка шкафов стояли с неплотно прикрытыми дверцами — те перекосились и перестали смыкаться. На стуле с продавленным сидением валялась ветровка, под ним торчали грязные кеды. На длинном стеллаже, поеденном жучком, громоздился ворох бумажек и лежала пыль, похожая на табачную.  
  
Настоящая помойка, а не дом. Что Скотт здесь забыл и зачем заставил приехать сюда Стайлза?  
  
— Да, тут грязновато, — кивнул Скотт и, ничего не объяснив, предложил: — Хочешь выпить? У меня есть пиво.  
  
— Я бы предпочел горячий кофе, — Стайлз, кинув свою куртку поверх той, что уже лежала на стуле, поудобнее перехватил рюкзак со шмотками. — Пришлось брать самые дешевые билеты. Я рано встал, мне не удалось поспать в самолете, а потом я еще ехал сюда. У меня глаза сами закрываются.  
  
— Сделаю, — пообещал Скотт. — Пошли.  
  
Он привел Стайлза на кухню, где было относительно чисто, и усадил за большой стол. Лет тридцать назад такие стояли в каждом доме, и за ними по вечерам собиралась вся семья, чтобы поужинать и обсудить новости.  
  
Кстати, о новостях.  
  
— Меня отпустили только на три дня, — сказал Стайлз. — Чувак, я не знаю, что у тебя случилось, но у меня реально строгий босс. И я не хочу потерять эту работу.  
  
Скотт с задержкой кивнул, и Стайлз, виновато улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.   
  
Хорошо, что Скотт обращенный, а не урожденный. Дереку никогда не удавалось солгать, а Скотт жрал его вранье без лишних вопросов.  
  
— Тебе покрепче? — Скотт засыпал кофе в кофеварку и начал крутить ручку, выставляя нужное значение. — Ты не на таблетках?  
  
— Я не пью аддерол уже два года, — устало напомнил Стайлз. — И если ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить, кофе должен быть очень крепким. Иначе я вырублюсь прямо на этом месте.  
  
Когда Скотт просил его приехать, он забыл уточнить, что встреча состоится в каком-то заброшенном клоповнике. Тут вообще найдется кровать, или Стайлзу придется спать в тачке?  
  
— Точно, я и забыл, — добродушно сказал Скотт. — А как вообще дела? Что с учебой?  
  
— Еще один год и получу диплом, — Стайлз широко зевнул и потер шею. — Тесты сдал хорошо, так что сейчас я официально на каникулах. Я собирался позаниматься дополнительно, пока лето, но передумал. У меня и так большая нагрузка, пора сделать передышку.  
  
— Круто, — Скотт достал из шкафчика большой пакет чипсов, а следом — две пачки поп-тартс. — А как поживает Джесс?  
  
— Все ровно, — Стайлз вскрыл упаковку клубничного печенья и засунул в рот одну штучку. — Мы обсуждаем идею съехаться.  
  
— Ого! — глаза Скотта округлились от удивления. — Вот это новости! Рад за вас, бро!   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Может, как-нибудь приедете в Бикон-Хиллз вместе? — продолжил Скотт, тоже беря печенье. — Я давно хочу с ней познакомиться.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, вытер рот от прилипших крошек и поправил:  
  
— С ним, Скотт. Джесс — парень.   
  
— Значит, с ним, — легко согласился Скотт, но никого обмануть ему не удалось.  
  
Нет, Скотт был в курсе, что Стайлз периодически экспериментирует, и никогда из-за этого не психовал. На мозги давило другое. Когда-то Скотт мог сказать, что Стайлз ел на завтрак и какой последний фильм посмотрел, а сейчас он даже не в курсе, с кем встречается его лучший друг. Или им уже пора называться бывшими лучшими друзьями? Стайлз никогда не разбирался в этих тонкостях.  
  
— Может, я его как-нибудь и привезу в наше захолустье, — нарочито бодро сказал Стайлз. — Он коренный ньюйоркец, для него городки вроде Бикон-Хиллза — настоящая экзотика.  
  
— Отличная идея, — выдохнул Скотт с облегчением. Он подошел к кофеварке, забрал полную до краев кружку кофе и поставил ее перед Стайлзом.  
  
Себе он достал пиво из маленького холодильника и набрал в руку горсть чипсов.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз пригубил обжигающе горячий кофе и вернул кружку на стол. — Выкладывай, что случилось. Давай пропустим пустую болтовню и сразу перейдем к делу.  
  
— О'кей, — Скотт шумно отхлебнул из банки, проглотил и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — Возникла одна проблема. Я все перепробовал, дружище. Буквально — все. И нихера не вышло. Поверь, я бы не стал звонить тебе, если бы мог справиться сам.  
  
— Вау, — что-то такое Стайлз в глубине души и ожидал.   
  
И это ожидание рождало внутри противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, его бесило, что на него снова навешивают чужое дерьмо, а с другой — льстило, что он по-прежнему незаменим.  
  
— Ничего не обещаю, но если в моих силах — я помогу. Что за проблема?  
  
— Я, — раздался голос из дверного проема, к которому Стайлз сидел спиной.  
  
Еще не обернувшись, он точно знал, кто там стоит. Надо же, а Стайлзу казалось, что он накрепко все забыл. Наивный идиот.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз, медленно повернувшись на стуле. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
  
— А я ожидал, — спокойно сказал Дерек. — Но встреча от этого приятнее не стала.  
  
— Жестко, — Стайлз встал на ноги и покосился на Скотта. Тот, конечно, не виноват, он нихуя не знал, но Стайлзу все равно захотелось врезать ему за такую подставу. — Я по тебе тоже не скучал. Как вижу — ничего не изменилось. Объяснишь, почему ты проблема на этот раз?  
  
— А это ты должен спросить у своего дружка, — посоветовал Дерек. — Это он решил влезть в мои дела. И это он считает, что мне следует жить так, как он считает правильным.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился. Дерек выглядел странновато. Во-первых, на нем были только старые, местами порванные джинсы — ни футболки, ни носков, ни обуви. Стайлз даже не был уверен, есть ли на его волчьей жопе трусы. Во-вторых, он не помнил, чтобы Дерек так коротко стригся. Возникало ощущение, что пару недель назад его обрили: ежик на его голове был немногим длиннее того, что Стайлз носил в старшей школе. А вот щетина, напротив, перестала быть короткой и стильной. Еще неделька-другая и эта черная поросль превратится в модную нынче бородку канадского лесоруба.  
  
— Скотт?   
  
Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на друга, и тот вздохнул — как человек, бесконечно заебавшийся вести изо дня в день один и тот же разговор.   
  
— Дерек, я уверен, ты и сам в глубине души знаешь, что я прав. И не стоит отвергать помощь Стайлза, он…  
  
— Да что он, — Дерек презрительно взглянул на Стайлза, — может сделать? Стайлз? Ты всерьез думаешь, что он хоть на что-то способен?  
  
— Да, — Скотт спокойно выпил еще пива. — Он здесь десять минут, а ты снова разговариваешь. После недели молчания это определенно успех.  
  
Дерек поджал губы, а Стайлз окончательно запутался. Больше всего ему хотелось забрать кружку с кофе, вернуться в форд и гнать до самого аэропорта. Он не знал, что там за проблема с молчанкой Дерека, но за те же самые проведенные здесь десять минут Стайлза разом откатило в его ебаные шестнадцать и придавило ворохом комплексов, с которыми он вроде бы давно расстался.  
  
И для этого Дереку хватило всего лишь пары вскользь брошенных фраз.  
  
Блядь, он официально жалок. Сопливый мальчишка, а не взрослый парень.  
  
— Раз моя помощь не нужна, — Стайлз поднял с пола пристроенный туда рюкзак, — разбирайтесь сами. Не знаю, что у вас тут не срослось, но я не собираюсь расхлебывать ваш конфликт. Мне и так есть чем заняться.  
  
— Вали, — подбодрил его Дерек и сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая проход.  
  
— Стой, — одновременно с ним сказал Скотт. — Стайлз, ты не можешь уехать. Он упрямый хер, но…  
  
— Да пошел он, — четко произнес Стайлз.  
  
В его голове вертелось еще столько фраз: «пусть попросит помощи, если она ему нужна», «я никому из вас ничего не должен», «я тоже очень упрямый хер, дружище», но правдивой была только одна.  
  
«Мне страшно, и я хочу сбежать, пока не стало слишком поздно».  
  
— Он живет, как волк, — выпалил Скотт. — Он перестал оборачиваться в человека. Он охотится на зверей и жрет их, как животное. Он перестал разговаривать. Я его еле поймал, а Дитон двое суток искал состав, который вернет его мозги на место. Стайлз, он необратимо превращается в зверя — по собственной воле — и никого не желает слушать!  
  
— Заткни пасть! — зло рявкнул Дерек, и его глаза вспыхнули прежним, ярко-красным цветом.  
  
Стайлз медленно поставил рюкзак на пол, сел на стул и взялся за кружку с кофе.  
  
Сбежать не удалось. Он опоздал.  
  


***

  
  
— Когда ты мне позвонишь в следующий раз, бро, я не сниму трубку, — предупредил Стайлз, прикончив вторую кружку кофе и все предложенное ему печенье.  
  
Дерек сидел напротив и сверлил его ненавидящим взглядом, а Скотт высасывал третью банку пива подряд.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя впутывать, но…  
  
— Значит, Брейден погибла, и ты окончательно поехал крышей? — перебил Стайлз начавшего оправдываться Скотта. — Что, Дерек, решил стать поближе к природе?  
  
— Она не погибла, — с ненормальным спокойствием возразил Дерек. — Погибла — это когда ночью на трассу выходит олень, и водитель от неожиданности выворачивает руль и врезается в дерево. Или когда у лифта неожиданно обрывается трос. Или еще что-то в этом духе — некая роковая случайность, которая приводит к смерти. А Брейден убили, Стайлз, и это не повод для твоих шуточек.  
  
Резко захотелось огрызнуться, но Стайлз невероятным усилием воли сдержался. Он никогда не был образцом правильного поведения, но замечания Дерека по этому поводу воспринимались особенно обидно.  
  
Может, потому что Дерек был прав. Нельзя относиться к чужой смерти с пренебрежением. Вот только Стайлзу никогда не нравилась эта девка, и долгое время он опасался, что Брейден втянет в свои проблемы Дерека.  
  
А Дерек, пусть он и говнюк, заслуживал передышку от постоянно валящегося на него дерьма.  
  
— О'кей, ее убили, — сказал Стайлз, подняв на Дерека взгляд. — Но в твоей жизни было много смертей, и ты каждый раз справлялся и двигался дальше. Она что… была для тебя настолько особенной?  
  
— Мы расстались за пару месяцев до того, как ее выследили, — ответил Дерек. — Дело не в том, кем она для меня была. Важно, что она умерла. И я понял, что устал смотреть, как умирают люди, которые… Я просто устал.   
  
Он умолк, и Стайлз принялся нервно покусывать ноготь на большом пальце. Джесс бы шлепнул его руке, если бы увидел, но его тут, слава богу, не было.  
  
— Ладно, — он дернул зубами слишком сильно, и тонкая, похожая на пленочку кромка ногтя отошла, оставив кожу кровоточить. Вот черт. — Если ты так устал, почему просто не покончил с собой?  
  
— Стайлз! — шокировано воскликнул Скотт. — Да что ты такое говоришь?!  
  
— Я пытался. Но довольно сложно убить себя, если ты оборотень. Особенно — альфа.  
  
Скотт повернулся в сторону Дерека, явно подбирая правильные слова для лекции о ценности любой жизни, но Стайлз успел первым.  
  
— Пистолет? Или веревка? Думаю, яд и вскрытые вены можно сразу отметать, с твоей-то регенерацией. А если выброситься из окна? Что именно ты сделал?  
  
— Перерезал горло, — без раздражения ответил Дерек. — Было больно, потом холодно, потом спокойно. Я отключился и очнулся пару часов спустя в большой луже крови. Инстинктивно обернулся, а на следующий день полностью пришел в себя.  
  
Стайлз встал из-за стола и пошел к раковине, чтобы помыть кружку. Он включил воду посильнее, и струя ударила на донышко, пенясь и брызгая во все стороны.   
  
Ему просто требовалась минутка, чтобы собраться. И он больше не хотел смотреть на сложившиеся из гущи символы, размазанные по керамическим бортикам.  
  
— Раз все так хреново, — сказал он, убрав кружку в посудный шкафчик, — Скотту следовало звонить Моррелл, а не мне. Я не мозгоправ.  
  
— Скотту вообще не следовало никому звонить, — Дерек повозил вилкой в своем остывшим ужине — разогретом в микроволновке рисе по-мексикански и свиной отбивной. — Я нашел выход, и он меня полностью устроил.  
  
— Когда придешь в себя, скажешь мне спасибо, — проворчал Скотт.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, — Дерек, поморщившись, взял свою еду и выкинул ее в мусорное ведро. — Я понимаю, что делаю.  
  
— А почему ты снова альфа? — Стайлз так и остался стоять около шкафчика. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, что теоретически он может взять и быстро дать деру с кухни. — Я видел, что ты научился оборачиваться, но даже в той форме у тебя были синие глаза.  
  
— Эволюционировал, — хмуро бросил Дерек. — Мама предупреждала, что это возможно.  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Стайлз, вытащив его, бросил взгляд на дисплей.  
Так, надо ответить.  
  
Ничего не объясняя, он вышел из кухни и, пройдя по прямой, очутился в большой гостиной, такой же грязноватой и запустелой, как и остальной дом. Стайлз нажал на кнопку «принять», но звонок оборвался за долю секунды до того, как он это сделал.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и прислушался. Дом умирал. Он походил на старика в богадельне: порой кажется довольно крепким, но внутри все давно пришло в негодность. Если Скотт хотел вылечить Дерека от депрессии, надо было выбрать местечко повеселее. Стайлзу и самому становилось не по себе среди этих обшарпанных стен и запаха сырости.  
  
Поддавшись порыву, он положил руку на деревянную панель, тусклую, погрызенную, безнадежно мертвую — и ладонь неожиданно обожгло вспышкой яростного тепла.  
  
Ничего себе. Давненько такого не случалось.  
  
Телефон снова зазвонил. Стайлз принял звонок и рассеянно поздоровался.  
  
Панель, которую он трогал, теперь масляно блестела, как будто дерево только что срезали, и оно заливает свою рану свежим соком. Стайлз втянул носом яркий, волнующий запах сосны и негромко вздохнул.  
  
Раньше он приходил в восторг, когда у него _получалось_ , а сейчас чувствовал только разочарование.  
  
— Я хочу домой, — сказал он в трубку и тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
  
У него не было дома уже четыре года. Пора перестать тосковать и научиться жить с тем, что у него пока еще оставалось.  
  
Попрощавшись, Стайлз вернулся на кухню. Несмотря на весь выпитый кофе, организм требовал одного — немедленно лечь и как следует выспаться. Желательно, часов десять-двенадцать в мягкой теплой постели.  
  
— Джесс звонил? — спросил Скотт, имитируя заинтересованность делами Стайлза.  
  
Тот неопределенно мотнул головой и поднял с пола свой рюкзак.  
  
— Бро, давай завтра продолжим. Я вырубаюсь на ходу, — Стайлз широко зевнул. — Где я могу поспать?  
  
— Наверху есть спальня с кроватью.  
  
— Круто, — Стайлз снова зевнул. — А душ?  
  
— Он забыл уточнить, что это моя спальня. Но я не возражаю, можешь одолжить мою кровать, — Дерек скрестил руки на груди. — А с душем будь осторожен, он иногда обдает кипятком.  
  
— Точно! — Скотт хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вот что я забыл! Матрас! Черт, Стайлз, прости. Я совсем замотался и…   
  
— Да наплевать, — у Стайлза не было сил ни язвить, ни ругаться. — Все равно я завтра уеду, дружище.   
  
Он развернулся, прошел до лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и поднялся по скрипучим ступенькам.   
  
Скотт объяснил, что этот дом уже давно стоит заброшенным. Хозяева куда-то делись, про него все забыли. Скотт нашел его случайно и решил, что дом отлично подойдет для нужд оборотней, желающих иногда залечь на дно. Стайлз понимал, что в друге говорила обычная паранойя, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, домик действительно пригодился. Скотт починил генератор в подвале и как-то решил вопрос с подачей воды. Только мебелью запастись не успел, пользовался тем, что еще не сгнило окончательно за годы без человеческого присмотра.  
  
Спальню Стайлз нашел легко. Он толкнул дверь и, быстро осмотревшись, хмыкнул. Дерек оставался верен себе: в комнате было почти уютно. По крайней мере, пол был чистым, кровать, придвинутая вплотную к окну, — аккуратно застелена, а книги на столе стояли ровной стопкой.  
  
Он взял верхнюю и полистал ее. Книжка оказалась на испанском, остатки которого Стайлз благополучно забыл за ненадобностью. В его памяти осталась только парочка приветствий, пяток оскорблений и названия еды.  
  
Вытащив из рюкзака чистую футболку и трусы, Стайлз добрел до душа, вымылся, пару раз ошпарившись, как и предупреждал Дерек, и с облегчением свалился на кровать. Он вмял голову в подушку, завернулся в одеяло и подавился очередным вдохом, ошеломленный проникшим в нос запахом.  
  
Не будучи оборотнем, Стайлз не особенно хорошо различал людей по тому, как они пахнут. Он узнавал духи у девчонок, с которыми часто тусил, и одеколоны у парней — если они придерживались одной и той же марки. Он знал запах родителей: даже сейчас, достав из старого чемодана сохранившуюся от матери одежду, можно было уловить ее аромат. А уж папины куртки и рубашки и вовсе отчетливо пахли им самим, успокаивая Стайлза на каком-то глубинном уровне. Но запахи остальных людей не воспринимались им как что-то особенное, стоящее запоминания. Многие были попросту неприятны, какие-то стирались из памяти, едва человек делал шаг в сторону.   
  
Запах Дерека стал исключением. Вблизи Дерек не пах ничем особенным, если, конечно, Стайлз не встречал его посреди пробежки или сразу после драки, когда от него несло потом, кровью и злым зверем. А вот его одежда и постель — они буквально пропитывались плотным, резковатым ароматом, который мог принадлежать только ему одному.  
  
Стайлз потерся щекой о подушку, сладко обнял ее и закрыл глаза. У него возникло желание подрочить, член даже шевельнулся, отзываясь на мысль хозяина, но Стайлз легонько похлопал его через трусы, пообещав заняться им завтра, и позволил себе провалиться в сон.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй! Стайлз! Стайлз, блядь! Открой глаза!  
  
Стайлз заворчал, потянул на голову одеяло и застонал, когда одеяло у него наглым образом отняли.  
  
— Чего тебе? — хрипло спросил Стайлз, узнав Скотта.  
  
— Мне нужно срочно отъехать. Кое-что случилось… Короче, это серьезно. Присмотри за Дереком, пока меня не будет?  
  
— Иди нахрен, — Стайлз сел на кровати и потер глаза. — Я собирался свалить домой! Ты что, не видишь — я ничем не могу помочь! Не смей меня бросать здесь наедине с ним!  
  
— Его лекарство лежит в кухонном шкафчике, где соусы. Можно вкалывать, можно подмешать в еду, доза — один кубик, два раза в день. Только сам не жри, обалдеешь.  
  
— А что будет? — заинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Он не любил наркоту, но любопытство по-прежнему было его самой большой бедой.  
  
— Начнешь думать в три раза быстрее обычного, и это будет не круто, как в «Областях тьмы», а просто очень стремно. Мозг заболит, — объяснил Скотт и, увидев немой вопрос в глазах Стайлза, продолжил: — Дерек столько времени провел волком, что у него некоторые доли мозга начали отключаться. А эта штука их стимулирует.  
  
— Блядь, — Стайлз свалился обратно на подушку, зевнул и посмотрел на часы на руке. Стрелки показывали начало восьмого. — Ладно, когда ты вернешься?  
  
— Завтра. Край — послезавтра, — приободрился Скотт. — На кухне есть немного жратвы, а через квартал от выезда из леса стоит «Волмарт».   
  
— Я помню, — бросил Стайлз и спохватился: — Подожди, а что мешает Дереку уйти? Что-то я не заметил кандалов у него на руках и ногах. Как ты его тут удерживаешь?  
  
— Дитон замкнул круг. Большой, весь дом охватывает и двор. И что-то сделал, чтобы я мог приходить и уходить, я не вникал, если честно.   
  
Стайлз удивленно нахмурился. Пусть он и отказался от всех этих штучек, обычно он чувствовал чужое вмешательство. Как он умудрился пропустить круг из рябины?  
  
— Ладно, я уже и так дико опаздываю, — Скотт хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. — Спасибо, что выручаешь, друг. Буду должен.  
  
Он вышел из спальни, и Стайлз натянул одеяло себе на нос, как и мечтал.  
  
Скотту никогда с ним не расплатиться, и они оба это знают.  
  


***

  
  
На кухне никого не было. Стайлз выпил воды, вытащил пакет с солеными крендельками, насыпал их себе в руку и пошел искать Дерека. Тот нашелся во дворе: отжимался на влажной от росы траве. Стайлз брезгливо поморщился. Дни стояли не по-калифорнийски холодные, и Дерек во время своей разминки успел здорово перепачкаться.  
  
— А где мой завтрак в постель? — спросил Стайлз, увидев, что его заметили.  
  
— Ты до сих пор здесь? — фальшиво удивился Дерек, закончив отжиматься. Он выпрямился и вытер ладони о бедра.  
  
— Не устал прикидываться, что не подслушиваешь наши со Скоттом разговоры?  
  
Стайлз засунул в рот пару крендельков и с хрустом их разжевал. Во рту стало сухо и солоно.  
  
— У него проблема с бетой, — Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и вытащил у него из ладони крендель. — Он принял в стаю омегу, которого было милосерднее убить.  
  
Ну, это было похоже на Скотта. Стайлз отдал Дереку остатки крендельков, и тот запихнул их себе все разом, шумно разжевав.  
  
— Что за бета?  
  
— Он месяц прожил у охотников, — Дерек скривился. — Его держали как учебное пособие. Скотт про это узнал, вытащил его оттуда. И взял к себе.   
  
— Дай угадаю — у этого беты ПТСР, повышенная агрессия и проблемы с контролем?  
  
— Да, — Дерек едва уловимо усмехнулся. — У него поехала крыша. И я сомневаюсь, что ее можно вернуть на место.  
  
— Скотт не из тех, кто сдается, — Стайлз окинул Дерека внимательным взглядом и спросил: — Знаешь, я все-таки хочу уточнить: это твоя новая фишка? Ты и раньше любил ходить полуголым, но тогда хотя бы носил обувь. Все-таки пытаешься быть ближе к природе?   
  
— У тебя с этим проблемы?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот и не лезь.  
  
— Я скучал по твоему дружелюбию, — Стайлз протянул руку и похлопал Дерека по голому плечу. Тот ожидаемо нахмурился, но не отстранился и ничего не сказал. — Скажи, щеночек, а ты уже пил утром свое лекарство, или папочке придется вливать тебе его силой?  
  
— Так вот в какие ролевые игры ты играешь со своим бойфрендом, — понимающе кивнул Дерек. — Папочка? Ты, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами. У него на языке вертелся добрый десяток ответов, но Дерек не хуже него умел играть словами, и Стайлз не был уверен, что победит в словесной перепалке. Особенно, если темой будет его секс.  
  
— Ты ответишь или нет? — он сменил тон, признавая свой проеб, и Дерек смягчился.  
  
— Скотт сделал мне укол.  
  
— И почему ты терпишь эти уколы?  
  
— Мне отсюда не выбраться, — пояснил Дерек. — Видишь те сосны? Это максимум, куда я могу дойти, граница круга. Остается ждать, пока Скотт убедится, что его методы не работают, и оставит меня жить так, как мне нравится. Поэтому пусть колет что хочет — быстрее поймет свою ошибку.  
  
— А если не поймет?  
  
— Надоест же ему тут торчать, — Дерек вздохнул и бросил взгляд на свои подмышки. — Надеюсь, ты оставил мне горячей воды в душе.  
  
— Оставил, — соврал Стайлз.  
  
Они вместе пошли к дому, и Дерек даже галантно пропустил Стайлза вперед, открыв перед ним дверь.  
  
Через минуту наверху зашумела вода, а Стайлз, вернувшись на кухню, провел инспекцию холодильника, придумывая, чем бы им позавтракать.  
  
Им предстоял трудный разговор. И лучше его вести на сытый желудок.  
  


***

  
  
— Почему ты на меня злишься?  
  
В доме сидеть не хотелось, и после плотного завтрака они с Дереком выбрались на крыльцо. Стайлз занял место на скамейке, а Дерек прислонился к уцелевшему резному столбику.   
  
— А ты? — вернул вопрос Дерек.  
  
Он по-прежнему был босиком, только джинсы сменил на нелепые черные шорты по колено. И теперь Стайлз не сомневался, что под ними не было белья.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Дерек отвернулся, прислушался к чему-то — лично Стайлз слышал только шум ветра и отдаленное птичье пение — и поскреб щетинобороду на щеке.  
  
— Я тебе позвонил. А ты на меня наорал, — сказал он таким тоном, будто каждое слово ему приходилось выдавливать из себя силой. — Ты был мне нужен.  
  
— Оу, — понятливо кивнул Стайлз. Он отлично помнил тот звонок. — Ты мне позвонил через год после того, как без предупреждения свалил. Так что мы квиты, козел! Ты тоже был мне нужен, и ты меня бросил.  
  
— Ты прекрасно обходился без меня.  
  
— Да неужели? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Вся моя жизнь к ебеням разваливалась, я перестал нормально спать и есть, не отличал реальность от глюков, а ты думал, что я в отличной форме?  
  
— Ну и чем бы я тебе помог? — спросил Дерек без тени раскаяния на роже. — Я потерял альфа-силу, потом вообще чуть не превратился в человека и умер, потом смог перекинуться в полную форму, и мой контроль был слабым, как у свежеобращенного. Вот бы тебе понравилось, если бы я тебя нахрен разорвал в какое-нибудь тяжелое полнолуние.   
  
Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы. В словах Дерека был свой резон, но старая обида никуда не ушла.  
  
— Мы бы что-нибудь придумали.  
  
— Мы друг друга разрушали. Ты, я и Скотт, — возразил Дерек. — Я ушел, потому что боялся убить вас обоих.  
  
— Что за бред? — Стайлз вскочил на ноги. — Я верю, что ты мог взбеситься и грохнуть Скотта, но я точно был в безопасности.  
  
— Не был.  
  
— Что ж, — сказал Стайлз после паузы. — Я бы не сильно расстроился.  
  
Дерек прищурился, дернул крыльям носа — вынюхивал, сука, правду ли говорит Стайлз — и спросил:  
  
— И что выбрал ты?  
  
Можно было притвориться, что Стайлз не понял вопроса, но какой смысл врать?  
  
— Собирался разбиться на джипе. Как бы случайность. Чтобы папа себя не винил.  
  
— Не хватило духа?  
  
— В последний момент вывернул руль. Дверцу потом чинить пришлось.  
  
— Скотт знает?  
  
— Никто не знает.  
  
Дерек отлип от столбика и подошел к Стайлзу вплотную.  
  
— Убеди Скотта. Пусть разорвет круг и даст мне уйти.  
  
— Так зачем ты звонил? — Стайлз вообще не хотел сейчас вспоминать о Скотте. — Зачем я был тебе нужен?  
  
Лицо Дерека стало отстраненным и замкнутым. Он дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Стайлз крепко схватил его за предплечье.  
  
— Если хочешь моей помощи — ответь.  
  
Губы Дерека раздвинулись в улыбке:  
  
— Это глупо прозвучит.  
  
— Ничего, твое эго выдержит.  
  
Стайлз отпустил его предплечье и взял Дерека за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Раньше он почти не позволял себе таких прикосновений, но сейчас не видел смысла в сдержанности.  
  
— Я хотел услышать твой голос, — объяснил Дерек. — Мы с Брейден поссорились, я психанул. Подумал, что стоит вернуться домой. И позвонил тебе.  
  
— Ты его услышал, — хмыкнул Стайлз и опустил голову вниз. — И я не жалею, что наорал. Тебе не надо было возвращаться.  
  
— Да.  
  
Дерек высвободил свою ладонь, отвернулся и спрыгнул с крыльца на поросшую бурьяном землю. Стайлз вернулся на скамейку, достал из кармана телефон и проверил входящие.  
  
Звонков не было — Джесс не из тех, кто обрывает телефон, если знает, что человек занят, — но голосовое сообщение он все-таки оставил. Стайлз прослушал его и убрал трубку в карман. Немного посидел, наслаждаясь непривычной после Нью-Йорка тишиной леса, и вернулся в дом.  
  
Вчерашняя панель в гостиной по-прежнему блестела, нелепо выделяясь посреди всеобщего запустения. Стайлз потрогал ее кончиками пальцев, сжал руку в кулак и с досадой поджал губы.   
  
Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что он круто вляпался и ему стоит свалить отсюда, как можно быстрее.   
  
Увы, Стайлз заранее знал, что не сделает ничего подобного. Может, у него бы хватило сил не приехать, если бы Скотт честно признался, зачем так хочет увидеться, но сесть сейчас в машину и вернуться к своей нормальной жизни в Нью-Йорке... Нет.  
  
Это не вариант.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, — Стайлз подошел и легонько пнул мыском кроссовка разлегшегося в траве Дерека. — Я собираюсь в супермаркет. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
Дерек отложил в сторону книжку, внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза — и вдруг ловко ухватил его за голень и резко дернул.   
  
— Ауч! Больно! — Стайлз потер ушибленную задницу, мысленно радуясь, что легко отделался при падении. Мог бы и головой приложиться. — Ты совсем охуел?  
  
— Зачем тебе в магазин? — спросил Дерек. На его лице не было и тени раскаяния за содеянное. — Там еще много еды.  
  
— Там не еда, а сплошное дерьмо, — возразил Стайлз, стараясь не смотреть Дереку в глаза. Он и забыл, какие они красивые. — Даже мой отец с его суперспособностью выбирать ту жратву, которая прикончит его самым быстрым способом, питается здоровее, чем вы тут. В холодильнике одни замороженные обеды длительного хранения, а в ящиках только чипсы, печенье и упаковки с пивом.  
  
— Ну и что? Мне не повредит, а ты здесь всего на пару дней, разве нет?  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Стайлз. — Тебе ничего не надо, о'кей. Стайлз купит что-нибудь для себя.  
  
— Я хочу мяса, — Дерек лег и уставился в небо, чуть жмурясь из-за яркого солнца. — Хороший кусок свежей говядины был бы очень кстати.  
  
— У меня из-за тебя синяк на копчике. Ты проебал свой шанс на говядину, — проворчал Стайлз, борясь с желанием провести рукой по голой груди Дерека.   
  
К сожалению, желание жить как волк ни капли не отразилось на сексуальности Дерека. Может, оно даже вывело ее на новый уровень.   
  
— А если так? — Дерек протянул руку, и поясницу Стайлза охватило приятное тепло. Боль исчезла, сменившись ощущением легкой щекотки.  
  
Тонкие черные змейки проползли по венам Дерека и исчезли. Стайлз провел пальцем от его запястья до локтевой впадины и покачал головой.  
  
— Всегда завидовал этой вашей способности, — признался он и, помедлив, улегся рядом с Дереком — так, что они соприкасались плечами. — Какую говядину брать? Что ты собираешься с ней сделать?  
  
— Так съем, сырую.   
  
— В сыром мясе живут паразиты.  
  
— Я несколько месяцев ел сырое мясо — вместе с костями и шкурой.   
  
— Меня сейчас вырвет, — Стайлз закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— В комнате лежит моя банковская карточка, — произнес Дерек. — Возьми ее, когда поедешь. Пароль один-два-ноль-семь.  
  
— Боже, — простонал Стайлз и сел, открыв глаза. — Тебе никогда не говорили, что нельзя сообщать этот пароль посторонним людям?   
  
— А что, ты меня ограбишь?  
  
— Обязательно! — пообещал Стайлз и скрестил на груди руки. — Вот сколько у тебя там денег?  
  
— Не помню. Тысяч сто пятьдесят, наверное, — Дерек тоже сел, опершись на ладони за спиной. — На супермаркет хватит.  
  
— На эти деньги можно купить тебе ферму с коровами.   
  
— Меня устроит обычная вырезка.  
  
— Скотт прав: ты реально чокнулся, — подытожил Стайлз. — Хочешь, я прихвачу для тебя пару футболок? Я видел твои вещи в комнате. Бездомные одеваются лучше.  
  
— Стайлз, я надел утром штаны только из вежливости. Мне не хочется носить одежду.  
  
— Я все равно куплю тебе футболки. И помолись, чтобы у них не нашлось ничего твоего размера со стразами.   
  
— По-твоему, мне пойдут блестяшки? — Дерек улыбнулся, и Стайлз мгновенно узнал эту улыбку.   
  
Он видел ее раньше, много лет назад. И появлялась она, лишь когда они с Дереком оставались вдвоем.  
  
Господи, ну зачем он все это помнит?   
  
— Почему ты так выглядишь? Раньше ты не брил голову. И не пытался отрастить бороду.  
  
— В волчьей шерсти всегда живут паразиты, и они никуда не исчезают при обращении. Поэтому Дитон принял меры.  
  
— Я на первом курсе как-то играл в "правду или вызов", и у меня спросили, с кем я лишился девственности. Я ответил правду. Описал тебя без прикрас и сразу поднялся на пару пунктов в глазах сокурсников. Интересно, что бы они подумали обо мне сейчас.  
  
— Ну, сейчас ты спишь не со мной, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Кроме того, вряд ли я кому-то был реально интересен. Скорее всего, они хотели узнать твой типаж, чтобы понять, есть ли у них шансы.  
  
— Конечно, — издевательски кивнул головой Стайлз. — Так все и было!  
  
— Ты был горячей деткой еще в школе, а сейчас и вовсе лакомый кусочек, — Дерек нарочито пошло ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз, не выдержав, рассмеялся. — Подожди, я не шучу! Первокурсники это свежее мясо. Уверен, ты потом переспал с кем-то, кто слышал твои откровения. Я не прав?  
  
— Прав. Но это не было серьезно. Я вообще не умею заводить серьезные отношения.  
  
— Но у тебя они есть.  
  
— Поверь, это не моя заслуга. О том, что мы с Джессом встречаемся, я узнал через полгода после того, как мы начали вместе спать.  
  
— Это на тебя похоже, — изо рта Дерека вырвался короткий смешок. — Ты не замечаешь, когда в тебя кто-то влюбляется.  
  
— Потому что я не из тех, в кого влюбляются! — Стайлз потер затылок. Солнце начало припекать. — Думаю, Джесс был первым, кто по-настоящему мной увлекся. И это случилось только потому, что он не ничего не знает о моем прошлом. В Нью-Йорке я начал с чистого листа.  
  
— Я рад, что у тебя все в порядке, — Дерек больше не улыбался, напротив, он выглядел очень искренним и серьезным. — Ты заслужил свои идеальные отношения.  
  
Стайлз собирался просто кивнуть и не развивать тему, но его тупой рот открылся сам собой:  
  
— Они не идеальные. Джесс отличный парень, мы реально ладим, не бесим друг друга, и нам вообще хорошо вместе, но идеальными их не назовешь.  
  
Дерек вопросительно нахмурился, Стайлз снова потер свой горячий затылок, и его окончательно прорвало.  
  
— Секс, — выпалил он, чувствуя облегчение, что сможет хоть с кем-то поделиться своей проблемой. — Мне не нравится наш секс. Вернее, он нормальный, понимаешь, все вроде о'кей, но на самом деле — мне не нравится. Фуф, чувак, ты не представляешь, как я рад сказать об этом вслух. Я ужасный человек, но мне правда сейчас офигенно круто.  
  
— И что у вас не так с сексом? — спросил Дерек, выглядевший не особенно впечатленным откровениями Стайлза. — И почему ты не можешь поговорить об этом со своим парнем или хотя бы с кем-то из приятелей?   
  
— Потому что! — Стайлз подтянул колени поближе к груди, обнял их руками и начал объяснять: — Когда Джессу было пятнадцать, его родители уехали на лето в Европу, второй медовый месяц. А его отправили к деду в Оклахому. Этот дед, скажем так, не отличался толерантностью. И когда он случайно узнал, что Джессу нравятся парни, запихнул его в христианский лагерь. Для лечения.  
  
— Ясно, — протянул Дерек. — Он...  
  
— Его вытащили оттуда через два месяца, и с тех пор он посещает психотерапевта, но кое-что он теперь не может. — Стайлзу было ужасно стыдно, что он рассказывает то, что поклялся никому и никогда не говорить, но вместе с тем он испытывал чудовищное облегчение, избавляясь от своей ноши. — До лагеря он предпочитал активную роль. А теперь может только снизу. Мы пробовали по-разному, но у него падает, если он пытается меня трахнуть. Поэтому в сексе я все время сверху, и я от этого устал. Конечно, мне бывает приятно, и я кончаю, но ты ведь знаешь — я люблю по-другому! И ты не представляешь, как это портит мне жизнь.  
  
— За те полгода, что я провел волком, кто-то запретил продавать страпоны и искусственные члены? Почему вы просто не использовали их?  
  
— Мы пробовали. Он начал меня трахать, я возбудился... а потом увидел его лицо. Он с трудом сдерживал отвращение, Дерек, — Стайлз вздохнул, отгоняя неприятное воспоминание. — Я попросил остановиться, он сказал, что сейчас соберется и все сделает. Что он потерпит ради меня, и я не должен ни о чем беспокоиться. Но я так не могу. И не смогу, хотя Джесс регулярно предлагает "помочь" мне. Он переживает из-за этого, и он не виноват в том, что с ним случилось. А я чувствую себя распоследним мудаком. Два месяца назад я скачал приложение, где можно найти парня на одну ночь, даже начал заполнять анкету. Потом, правда, удалил ее к чертям, купил себе нового приятеля в коллекцию и подрочил. Но это не то.  
  
— Может быть, тебе стоит сменить парня? — Дерек нахмурился и почесал свой заросший подбородок о плечо. — Секс важная часть отношений, и если у вас не клеится, на это нельзя просто закрыть глаза. Тебе не нравится, да и ему вряд ли приятно понимать, что ты не получаешь то, что хочешь.  
  
— Об этом я тоже думал, — согласился Стайлз. — Но это мои лучшие отношения, о'кей? Мы действительно ладим. Он из тех парней, которых приятно знакомить с семьей и друзьями. Он умный. Он веселый. Он меня любит. И первое время меня не напрягала эта ситуация с сексом. Он ведь не сразу мне признался, а когда это случилось...  
  
— Ты теперь не можешь с ним расстаться, иначе будешь чувствовать себя уродом, — безжалостно подытожил Дерек. — Я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Мой опыт серьезных отношений не лучше твоего.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Стайлз от души рассмеялся. Точно, он и забыл, что Дерек такой же неудачник. Пожалуй, у Стайлза дела с этим даже получше.  
  
— Прости. Мне не стоило это на тебя вываливать, но я очень благодарен, что ты выслушал. Честно, я выберу тебе самую лучшую вырезку, какую найду.  
  
— Надеюсь на это, учитывая, что я за нее плачу, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Кстати, тебе давно пора ехать.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз встал на ноги. — Эй, посмотри-ка, сегодня я твой альфа! Собираюсь добыть кусок мяса и принести его тебе!  
  
— Звучит как ухаживание, — Дерек поморщился и тоже встал. — Иди в машину, я принесу тебе карточку.  
  
Стайлз отвернулся и бодро зашагал к гаражу, надеясь, что Дерек не унюхал его смятение. Ему надо уехать отсюда хоть на часок и хорошенько проветрить мозги. И постараться не вспоминать, о чем они только что так славно поболтали.  
  
Интересно, есть шанс, что Дерек воспринял его слова исключительно как желание выговориться? Или все это прозвучало как "Я давно нормально не трахался и хочу твой член себе в зад"? И хочет ли он этого на самом деле?  
  
Вот если бы Дерек сейчас догнал его и предложил переспать, что бы он ответил?  
  
Стайлз с досадой поджал губы и достал из кармана телефон. Прокрутил до буквы "Д" список контактов — и убрал телефон обратно.   
  
Он позвонит Джессу попозже, когда немного успокоится и разберется в себе.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз думал, у него возникнут проблемы с ужинающим сырым мясом Дереком, но, наверное, жизнь в Нью-Йорке его закалила. Он не испытал ничего особенного, да и говядина на вид была вполне нормальной. Дерек нарезал ее тонкими полосками и не торопясь съел, пока Стайлз расправлялся со своей жареной курицей и овощами.   
  
— Будешь мороженое? Я нашел твое любимое.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Представь себе! — Стайлз залез в холодильник и с торжеством вытащил небольшое ведерко с яркой этикеткой поверх крышки. — Двойная карамель, арахис и шоколад. Ну как?   
  
Дерек рассмеялся и протянул руку к банке.  
  
— Сто лет не ел мороженое. Спасибо.  
  
Кивнув, Стайлз вытащил второе ведерко. Себе он купил клубнично-банановое. У него не было любимого вкуса, но чаще всего он брал именно это. Мама его просто обожала, и каждый раз, отправляя в рот ложку этого мороженого, он чувствовал себя немного ближе к ней.  
  
— Если Скотт нашел тебя в волчьей форме, откуда все эти вещи? Одежда, карточка, книги?  
  
— Книги, карта и часть одежды — из лофта, — объяснил Дерек. — Права Скотт восстановил через Пэрриша. А еще он съездил в отель, где я останавливался в последний раз, и забрал брошенное там барахло. Честно говоря, я удивился, что его сохранили.   
  
— Точно, я забыл про лофт, — кивнул Стайлз. Холодное мороженое после долгого жаркого дня дарило ощущение наивысшего блаженства. — Ты ведь владеешь тем зданием. Но кто занимался делами все это время? Взимал арендную плату, разбирался с налогами?  
  
— Я давным-давно нанял управляющего. Видимо, он честный малый. Скотт встретился с ним от моего имени, посмотрел бумаги. Там все в порядке.   
  
— Как же меня бесит твое отношение к деньгам! — вздохнул Стайлз. — Как человек, которому еще лет пять выплачивать кредит за обучение, заявляю: ты гондон.  
  
— И сколько ты должен?  
  
— Около двадцати тысяч. У меня стипендия, но она не все покрывает.  
  
— Какие планы после учебы?  
  
— Все довольно радужно, — оживившись, Стайлз отложил ложку в сторону. — Моя специализация — кризис-менеджмент. В этом семестре у нас был один курс, факультатив. Его читал чувак, который много лет работает в этой сфере. Он не давал нам теорию, а разбирал конкретные дела из собственной практики. Описывал ситуацию, оставлял часть информации — остальное надо было вычислить самому, и предлагал решить задачку. Это было офигенно! Я просто обожал его занятия и действительно хорошо на них справлялся. В итоге он стал давать мне индивидуальные задания, а когда курс закончился, позвал поговорить. Я произвел на него впечатление. Он сказал, что я не ошибся со специальностью, мол, у меня природный талант. Короче, он оставил мне визитку и посоветовал позвонить ему сразу, как я получу диплом. Он хочет меня в свою команду, и я на сто процентов согласен.  
  
— Ничего себе, — Дерек откинулся на спинку стула. — Поздравляю. Звучит здорово. И где ты будешь работать? В Нью-Йорке?  
  
— Эм, нет. То есть, там тоже, но в принципе меня ожидают частые командировки. Буду приезжать туда, где требуется помощь, и вперед! Его компания занимается самыми разными проблемами. Это и забастовки, и стихийные бедствия, и должностные преступления, и несчастные случаи, и утечки вредных веществ! Каждое новое дело непохоже на предыдущее, они все уникальны и требуют особого подхода.   
  
— Ты наконец-то побудешь в шкуре супергероя, — Дерек шутливо покачал головой. — Уже выбрал себе псевдоним?  
  
— Да пошел ты! — Стайлз широко улыбнулся. — И да, я обязательно придумаю себе крутое имя!  
  
— И сможешь погасить кредит.  
  
— Это тоже, — Стайлз вернулся к своему мороженому и вспомнил, что давно собирался спросить. — А как дела у Коры? Я знаю, что Питер с Малией уехали куда-то в Европу, но про Кору я давно ничего не слышал.  
  
— Мы мало общались в последнее время, — голос у Дерека был по-прежнему спокойным, но что-то в его позе и выражении лица неуловимо изменилось. — Кажется, она в Южной Америке.   
  
— И что она там забыла?  
  
— Там сохранились сообщества с первобытной культурой, и большая часть этих племен — оборотни. А у Коры много вопросов о нашей природе, и она посчитала, что сможет получить там ответы. Все началось с того, что она заинтересовалась причинами, по которым после укуса человек обращается в каниму, а не в волка. Кора поехала в Бразилию к какому-то шаману, а дальше... Одно за другое, и она осталась там. Я думаю, Кора просто ищет себя.  
  
— Она знает о твоем решении?  
  
— Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я это с ней обсуждал. Она много лет прожила без меня, и, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле мы перестали быть братом и сестрой. У нас общая кровь и с десяток детских воспоминаний, но это не делает нас семьей.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво приподнял брови. В его памяти отношения Дерека и Коры выглядели иначе. Как они могли так измениться?  
  
— Уверен, ей бы хотелось знать.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что стоит ее разыскать и привезти сюда, чтобы она меня отговорила — это не сработает. Я уже сказал это Скотту и повторю снова. У Коры своя жизнь, у меня своя.   
  
— Я ни о чем таком не думал, — обиделся Стайлз. Почему-то поиск скрытого мотива и косвенное сравнение со Скоттом его не на шутку задели. — Это было всего лишь мнение!  
  
Он встал и убрал мороженое в холодильник. Есть расхотелось, настроение поползло вниз. Стайлз сложил испачканную посуду в раковину и посмотрел на боковой шкафчик.  
  
— Ты принял свое волшебное лекарство?  
  
— Я не буду больше его принимать, — Дерек поднялся со своего места, не выпуская из рук ведерко и ложку. — После утренней дозы мне было не по себе. Кажется, Скотт с Дитоном добились своего: мой мозг снова функционирует так, как ему и полагается.  
  
— О'кей, — Стайлз залез в шкафчик, вытащил упаковку ампул без опознавательных знаков и замешкался. — Как думаешь, их можно просто выкинуть или надо утилизировать каким-то специальным образом?  
  
— Ты собираешься от них избавиться?  
  
— Ты только что сказал, что они больше не нужны, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я отвезу их завтра Дитону, пусть сам с этим разбирается.  
  
— Скотту это не понравится, — Дерек засунул в рот большую ложку мороженого. — Ты саботируешь его попытку заставить меня вернуться в человеческое общество.  
  
— Неужели? — Стайлз прислонился задницей к раковине и скрестил на груди руки. — Если он хочет вернуть тебя в это самое общество, ему для начала стоит обращаться с тобой, как с человеком, а не загонять тебя в клетку, как зверя, и колоть наркоту в холку!  
  
— Людей тоже иногда держат в клетках, — Дерека, кажется, позабавила экспрессия Стайлза. — Тюрьмы, психбольницы. Исправительные христианские лагеря.  
  
— Ты не преступник и не чокнутый, — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. — И не заставляй меня жалеть, что я поделился с тобой своими проблемами. Это не тема для шуток, Дерек.  
  
— Извини, — Дерек протянул руку и дотронулся пальцами до плеча Стайлза. — Само вырвалось.  
  
— Все нормально, — Стайлз повернулся к раковине и включил воду. — Кстати, не знаю, видел ли ты — но я все-таки купил тебе пару новых футболок. Можем сжечь те обноски, которые притащил Скотт.   
  
— Мне не холодно.  
  
— Да мне похуй, — отозвался Стайлз, принимаясь за посуду. — Иди и оденься, раз говоришь, что пришел в себя.  
  
— Я не стану этого делать.  
  
Стайлз покосился на него, а потом резко брызнул на Дерека водой, целясь в глаза. Тот изумленно моргнул и сделал шаг назад, недоверчиво поглядывая на Стайлза.  
  
— Ладно, — с подозрительной кротостью согласился Дерек. — Я надену.  
  
Он ушел, и Стайлз, выдержав от силы секунд пятнадцать, припустил следом.  
  
Когда он влетел в спальню, Дерек как раз доставал новые футболки из пакета.  
  
— И где же идиотские рисунки и тупые надписи?  
  
— Нигде, — Стайлз подошел поближе. — Я же знаю, что ты носишь. И я надеюсь, ты не собираешься сейчас разодрать их на куски или сделать еще что-то глупое.  
  
— Я не собирался их рвать, — медленно сказал Дерек. — С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Потому что мы давно знакомы. Ты точно что-то задумал!  
  
— Нет. Я всего лишь собирался сменить джинсы на футболку, раз это для тебя важнее.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет. Он много раз видел Дерека в таком виде, и это всегда означало одно и то же: у них только что был секс. Горячий, страстный, сумасшедший секс, после которого у Стайлза на какое-то время отказывали ноги, и Дерек заботливо приносил ему попить.  
  
— Знаешь, мне ведь тоже не слабо раздеться и ходить при тебе голым или полуголым, — наконец заговорил Стайлз. — Но давай не будем вести себя как дети!  
  
— Тебе слабо, — ответил Дерек и, вытащив из стопки верхнюю футболку — мягкую, темно-серую, — надел ее. — Так тебе больше нравится?  
  
— Спасибо, — с издевкой поблагодарил Стайлз и, не оглядываясь, отправился назад, домывать за собой посуду.   
  
Этот новый Дерек сбивал его с толку. Он больше не казался замкнутым, настороженным и подозрительным. Новый Дерек умел дурачиться, не стеснялся проявлять эмоции и вообще стал как-то... мягче. Расслабленнее. Нормальнее.  
  
Стал тем Дереком, которым, наверное и был бы, не выпади ему пережить все случившиеся смерти и беды.  
  
И если эти перемены следствие жизни по-волчьи, то Скотту не стоило вмешиваться. Или, напротив, он вмешался как раз вовремя, и Дерек, отдохнув от жизни человеком, найдет в себе силы вернуться к своей обычной жизни.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, окончательно запутавшись, и с удивлением посмотрел на кран. С металла пропал налет ржавчины, а напор воды стал гораздо лучше — как будто все внутренние фильтры разом очистились от естественного загрязнения. Стайлз повертел в руках отмытую тарелку и решительно отложил ее в сторону. Раньше донышко пересекала длинная кривая царапина, но теперь ее не было и в помине. Он выключил воду, огляделся по сторонам и утвердительно покачал головой. Вся кухня преобразилась. Панели на стенах выглядели чище, у деревянного пола появился мягкий блеск, плесень в углах и на потолке съежилась и отступила.   
  
Дом оживал, и Стайлз не знал, как он к этому относится.   
  


***

  
  
— Иди сюда, — попросил Стайлз, высунувшись из ванной.  
  
Лежавший на кровати Дерек повернул к нему голову:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Просто иди!  
  
Дерек со вздохом отложил телефон Стайлза, с которого играл в головоломки, и вошел внутрь.  
  
— Садись, — Стайлз указал на унитаз с опущенной крышкой.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Я хочу убрать этот пиздец у тебя на лице. С бородой ты смотришься тупо.  
  
— Ты что, собираешься меня побрить?   
  
— Лучше. Я купил триммер, — Стайлз показал лежащую на бортике раковины коробочку. — Тут несколько насадок. Давай приведем тебя в порядок!  
  
— Меня все устраивает. Стайлз, ты совсем охренел. Я не кукла, чтобы ты меня брил и одевал!  
  
— Сядь на этот ебаный унитаз и захлопнись! — Стайлз встряхнул коробку. — Тебе похуй, как ты выглядишь, мне — нет.   
  
Дерек молча двинулся к двери, и Стайлз преградил ему путь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил он, сменив тон. — Я никогда не пользовался этой штукой! А сегодня увидел ее в отделе с техникой, и мне ужасно захотелось попробовать.   
  
— Знаешь, я думаю это вам со Скоттом нужно колоть что-то для мозга, — сообщил Дерек и уселся на унитаз. — Ты прочитал, как пользоваться?  
  
— Да! Я знаю: капнуть масло, включить, капнуть еще масла, подержать двадцать секунд, потом приступать к бритью, меняя насадки по мере необходимости. Брить снизу вверх, против роста волос. Потом очистить насадки и сам триммер, снова покапать масла и убрать до следующего использования, — протараторил Стайлз, полчаса внимательно изучавший инструкцию.   
  
— Он заряжен?  
  
— На полную катушку, — Стайлз достал масленку и приступил к делу. — Эй, ты куда?  
  
— За ведром, — Дерек взял стоявшее в углу мусорное ведро и, вернувшись на унитаз, устроил его между своих ног. — Так потом будет меньше уборки.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз закончил подготовку, установил самую длинную насадку и подошел к Дереку. — Все, поехали. Скажи, если что-то будет не так.  
  
— Скотт не вернется? — едва шевеля губами, спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз, волнуясь, первый раз провел триммером по его щеке.  
  
— Да, я забыл сказать. С этим бетой все совсем плохо, Скотт появится завтра. Время не уточнил. — Стайлз уже увереннее взялся обрабатывать остальную щетинобороду, стараясь не думать, что именно он делает.  
  
Увидев триммер на полке, он сначала прошел мимо. Никакого особого интереса к таким вещам Стайлз не испытывал. Но ударившая в голову мысль заставила вернуться и потратить дополнительные тридцать четыре доллара девяносто девять центов.  
  
По дороге к супермаркету Стайлз в целом определился, что чувствует, и ничем хорошим его желания обернуться не могли. Поэтому следовало поискать вариант, который поможет приглушить эмоции, и борьба с лишней растительностью неожиданно отвечала поставленным условиям.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось прикоснуться к Дереку. Не мимолетно — хлопнув по плечу или спине, — а потрогать его по-настоящему, ощутить под пальцами живую плоть и запомнить это ощущение. А во время бритья он сможет сколько угодно прикасаться к его щекам и шее, да и стоять придется близко — ближе, чем позволяет обычное общение.   
  
План был жалок во всех отношениях, но Стайлз давно бросил заниматься самоосуждением. Он убивал людей, когда в него вселился дух ногицуне. На фоне этого желание потрогать своего бывшего — ничего не значащая мелочь.  
  
— Не больно? — тихо спросил Стайлз, закончив с одной щекой, и бережно развернул к себе лицо Дерека другой стороной.  
  
— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Дерек. — Ты на удивление аккуратен.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, не став реагировать на колкость. Он всем телом чувствовал близость Дерека, это было острое, почти мучительное, но вместе с тем совершенно восхитительное ощущение. Такое забытое и одновременно хорошо знакомое. Насквозь, бесповоротно сексуальное.  
  
Будет, о чем вспомнить, когда он вернется в Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Так, мне надо сменить насадку, — предупредил Стайлз, с сожалением сделав шаг назад.   
  
Только что их с Дереком колени соприкасались, и вообще их тела были так расположены, словно еще секунда, и Стайлз заберется на него верхом, обнимет, и они начнут неспешно целоваться, залезая друг к другу под одежду.   
  
Самое время вернуться в реальность.  
  
Стайлз сменил насадку, гордясь тем, что его пальцы двигаются спокойно и ловко, и продолжил бритье. Дело его даже увлекло. Было приятно приводить Дерека в порядок: срезать спутанные, неряшливые волоски, оставляя вместо них четкую линию, подчеркивающую красивые скулы и губы. Стайлз наклонился еще ближе, сосредоточившись на сложном месте около рта, и случайно поднял взгляд, встретившись с Дереком глазами.  
  
Что ж, кажется, не один Стайлз тут пополняет свою мысленную галерею картинок для дрочки.  
  
Он облизнул губы и, больше не смотря по сторонам, вернулся к работе. Впрочем, он почти закончил. Самая маленькая насадка точно не понадобится. Волосы на шее он уберет обычной бритвой, а в остальном щетина выглядела очень похожей на ту, что носил Дерек, когда у них все закрутилось.  
  
Забавно устроен человеческий мозг. У Стайлза до сих пор что-то екало внутри, когда он встречал парней с такой щетиной. И отдельно смешно, что его Джесс всегда бреется гладко.  
  
— Все. Ты больше не похож на бродягу и снова можешь кадрить красоток. Спасибо волшебным пальчикам Стайлза, — Стайлз пошевелил этими самыми пальчиками перед лицом Дерека, но тот даже не улыбнулся в ответ на шутку.  
  
Он принялся отряхивать с лица мелкие волоски, а Стайлз пошел к раковине, чтобы привести триммер в порядок. Член в штанах шевельнулся, мышцы сфинктера судорожно сократились. Стайлз отставил промытые насадки в сторону и взялся за специальную щеточку, чтобы вытряхнуть прилипшие к лезвиям волоски.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты действительно просто хотел поиграть с триммером, — раздался голос Дерека за спиной Стайлза. — Хоть я и выгляжу теперь почти как раньше, и мое сознание полностью вернулось, это не значит, что я передумал. Как только Скотт перестанет упрямиться и разорвет круг, я перекинусь и уйду.  
  
Стайлз обернулся.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, чувак. Но… дай ему попытаться, ладно?  
  
— А что я, по-твоему, делаю? — Дерек устало провел рукой по коротко стриженным волосам. — Я вижу, что это его способ не спятить. Он пытается помогать другим, потому что в его жизни было слишком много тех, кого он не смог спасти. Я тоже когда-то верил в искупление.  
  
— А я нет, — Стайлз убрал триммер в коробку и поставил ее на полочку с парой старых полотенец. — Но у меня, в отличие от вас, уникальный опыт. Я не мог контролировать собственное тело, и дело было не в каких-то жалких животных инстинктах. После такого сразу лишаешься иллюзий. Если ты не способен защитить даже себя, как можно верить, что удастся спасти другого человека?  
  
— Ты пробовал обращаться за помощью? — Дерек снова сел на унитаз. — К кому-нибудь вроде Морелл?  
  
— Пробовал, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Какое-то время пил таблетки, и они даже помогали, но потом… В общем, пришлось от этого отказаться. А терапия в классическом виде мне не подошла. Или я не нашел своего врача, я не знаю. Мой способ справляться с проблемами не изменился с тех пор, как я был школьником. Я их просто игнорирую и задвигаю подальше. Иногда срабатывает, иногда нет.  
  
— Но ты больше не пытался покончить с собой?  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул. За последние несколько лет он привык, что окружающие стараются осторожно подбирать слова, боясь случайно задеть чужие чувства. Дерек этим никогда не страдал, и Стайлзу это нравилось. Он заебался слушать одно и то же вежливое дерьмо.  
  
— Нет. Я подумал, что моя жизнь не такая уж и паршивая. А то, что было… этого все равно не изменить. Думаю, настоящая причина в отце. Сейчас у него все неплохо — он, кстати, сошелся с мамой Лидии, представляешь? — но моя смерть бы его разрушила. А я не могу сдохнуть, зная, что это сведет его в могилу.  
  
— Миссис Мартин? — Дерек удивленно приподнял брови. — И что, вы с Лидии теперь вроде брата и сестры?  
  
— Именно так, — Стайлз усмехнулся, радуясь, что Дерек перевел разговор на другую тему. — Мы теперь сидим за одним столом на День благодарения и Рождество. И должен сказать, мне это нравится. Мы хорошие друзья.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
— Всю мою жизнь можно описать этими словами, — Стайлз зевнул и потянулся. — Вот что, проваливай отсюда, Хейл. Мой салон несравненных парикмахерских услуг закрыт, и я хочу принять душ и лечь спать.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек кивнул. — Пойду вытащу спальник.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты забрал мою кровать, — объяснил Дерек. — В этом доме больше нет нормальной мебели. Диван в гостиной полугнилой, в соседней спальне вообще пусто и дыра в крыше. Скотт обычно ночевал в спальнике, он мне его оставил. Я бы поспал на траве, но в человеческой форме неудобно. Замерзаешь и промокаешь из-за росы.  
  
— Спи в кровати, мы поместимся, — Стайлза внутренне передернуло, когда он представил ночевку на улице. Черт с ней, с росой, но вот насекомые! — Я купил себе новую подушку, потому что твоя была совсем дерьмовая, так что теперь у нас их две.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
  
— А с чего ей быть плохой? — прищурился Стайлз.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Дерек встал и подошел к двери. — Мойся. И постарайся на этот раз оставить мне немного горячей воды.  
  
— Иди порезвись в росе, — посоветовал ему Стайлз и, запершись на хлипкую щеколду, быстро разделся.   
  
Дерек мог не переживать за температуру воды. Учитывая обстоятельства, Стайлзу придется мыться холодной.


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
  
Стайлз надеялся, что заснет сразу как ляжет. Его биологические часы еще не перестроились на калифорнийское время, а в Нью-Йорке уже было за полночь. Но заснуть никак не удавалось.  
  
В голове крутился последний разговор с Джессом. Они немного поболтали, обменялись новостями, и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, положили трубки.  
  
Идеальные отношения. Очень смешно, Дерек. Вот он во всей красе, старина Стайлз: не напрягаясь врет самому милому парню на свете и не чувствует из-за этого никаких угрызений совести. А потом спокойно ложится в кровать к своему бывшему и не может заснуть, потому что член стоит так, что это даже больно.  
  
Стайлз поерзал, надеясь, что его пенис наконец образумится и потеряет надежду на перепих. Эрекция держалась уже добрых минут двадцать, и с каждой секундой Стайлз злился все сильнее. Дерек за его спиной размеренно дышал, но не спал — это Стайлз знал наверняка.   
  
Может, сходить подрочить? А если Дерек откроет рот, Стайлз соврет, что думал о своем парне.  
  
…или можно и дальше лежать и ждать, когда организм вырубится от усталости. Тоже неплохой вариант.   
  
Стайлз поморщился, утомленно зевнул — и выругался от неожиданности, когда Дерек вдруг взял его за плечо и потянул назад, укладывая на спину.  
  
— Что за…  
  
Остаток фразы Стайлз буквально проглотил. Дерек смял его губы своими и просунул колено между разведенных ног. Стайлз взбрыкнул — скорее инстинктивно, чем от возмущения — и обнял его обеими руками за шею. Поцелуй тут же стал мягче. Дерек по-прежнему действовал настойчиво, грубо, но за этим чувствовалось что-то еще. Стайлз прислушался к ощущениям и понял: Дерек тоже злится.  
  
А еще Дерек тоже чертовски соскучился.  
  
Стайлз расслабил губы и язык и позволил Дереку вести. В поцелуях тот всегда был настоящим мастером, да и бороться за первенство Стайлзу не хотелось. Пусть Дерек возьмет все в свои руки, как это всегда и было.  
  
— Извини, — Дерек остановился, чтобы они могли немного подышать. — Я знаю, что не должен этого делать, но…  
  
— Да заткнись ты, — перебил его Стайлз. — Я ждал этого с того момента, как отчалил Скотт!  
  
— Что я сорвусь? — напрягся Дерек. — Ты этого ждал?  
  
— Что мы сорвемся, — Стайлз выделил голосом «мы». — Жаль, моя бита осталась дома. Скотт заслужил хороший удар по ребрам. Это его вина, что мы с тобой… делаем это.  
  
— Разве?  
  
Стайлз нахмурился. Дерек, конечно, был прав, но кому нужна эта честность? Почему нельзя просто свалить все на Скотта?   
  
Впрочем, какой смысл спорить. Стайлз потянул Дерека к себе, приоткрыл рот и с головой провалился в новый поцелуй. Он отвык от такой манеры целоваться. Джесс всегда, даже в моменты страсти, был заботливым, сдержанным, неизменно ласковым, а Дерека волновал только результат. Дерек вылизывал его рот, покусывал Стайлзу губы, кружил по ним языком и доводил поцелуи до какого-то безумного совершенства, превращая их в секс сами по себе.  
  
Стайлз отлично помнил, как однажды вечером у них не было времени на что-то особенное, и Дерек подкинул его почти до дома, припарковавшись за квартал, и устроил им «поцелуй на прощание». Стайлз вышел из машины с четким ощущением, что его хорошенько оттрахали. И ему просто повезло, что он не кончил себе в штаны.  
  
Дерек потянул наверх его футболку, и Стайлз послушно запрокинул руки и приподнял голову. Он вынырнул из горловины, но футболка неожиданно застряла на локтях, фиксируя Стайлзу руки. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Дерека, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд и медленно улыбнулся.  
  
О’кей. Кажется, это месть за триммер, и Стайлз с достоинством вынесет наказание.  
  
— Вот, значит, как.  
  
— Мешает? — Дерек провел рукой по груди Стайлза, расчетливо задев пальцами левый сосок.  
  
— Нет, оставь, — Стайлз сглотнул и произнес, четко выговаривая слова: — Мне нравится.  
  
Дерек наклонился, поцеловал его в шею, влажно, чуточку щекотно и возбуждающе. Переключился на мочку уха, потом — на плечо и ключицы. Опустил руку вниз, погладив Стайлзу бедро, и взялся за резинку трусов.  
  
Оказавшись на свободе, член Стайлза качнулся и уютно лег на живот. Выглядел он не очень: покрасневший, мокрый на кончике, измученный — если член вообще может быть измученным.   
  
Стайлз поморщился. Ему не хотелось кончить до того, как начнется настоящее веселье.  
  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — спросил Дерек, благоразумно не трогая его между ног. — Вряд ли в этом доме найдется нормальная замена смазке.  
  
— В моем рюкзаке, боковой карман.   
  
Дерек слез с кровати и, присев, стал возиться с молнией. Стайлз сглотнул слюну. В полумраке комнаты Дерекова задница — крепкая, мускулистая, округлая — выглядела просто фантастически. Стайлз и раньше сходил по ней с ума, но тогда он стеснялся лишний раз потрогать Дерека, не говоря уж о вещах поинтимнее. А сейчас Стайлз бы с удовольствием потискал этот славный зад и, вполне возможно, искусал бы его до синяков.  
  
Хотя в данный момент его больше волновал член Дерека. Замечательный, толстый, необрезанный член, возбужденно торчащий у него между ног. Просто идеальный. Член членов. Стайлз мог бы написать оду в его честь.  
  
Жаль, нельзя сделать слепок и заказать дубликат, Стайлзу бы он очень пригодился в коллекцию.  
  
Зашуршал полиэтилен, и Дерек вытащил из пакета упаковку презервативов и запаянный флакон смазки для анального секса. Следом за флаконом вылетел чек, и Дерек поднес его к глазам.  
  
— Здесь стоит сегодняшняя дата, — сказал он, посмотрев Стайлзу в лицо. — И эти презервативы не твоего размера.  
  
— Я бы обиделся на твой намек, но меня вполне устраивает мой среднестатистический пенис, — Стайлз улыбнулся и подмигнул Дереку. — Себе я могу покупать резинки на любой вкус, и стоят они дешевле. Удобно.  
  
— Не меняй тему.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз пошевелил лопатками. Задранные за голову руки начали затекать. — Действительно хочешь это обсудить или вернешься в постель?  
  
— Обсуждать необязательно, — Дерек вскрыл пачку презервативов и вытащил один. — Но я не хочу, чтобы утром ты проснулся несчастным и винил во всем не только Скотта, но и меня.  
  
— Если мои воспоминания не врут, утром я несчастным не буду, — серьезно ответил Стайлз.  
  
Ему расхотелось шутить. Ноги и живот уже подрагивали от нетерпения, а дырка судорожно сжималась в предвкушении проникновения.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил, как Дерек растягивал его в первый раз, и зажмурился. Именно тогда, насаживаясь на скользкие нежные пальцы, Стайлз понял, что ему нравится в постели. И все последующие потуги встречаться с девчонками или заваливать парней были попыткой убежать от собственной натуры.   
  
По иронии судьбы ему действительно удалось это сделать.  
  
Дерек подпихнул ему под зад подушку, и Стайлз послушно раздвинул ноги. Возбуждение прокатывалось горячей волной по телу, зарождаясь в животе и спускаясь до самых ступней. Большие пальцы на ногах покалывало, а по бедрам и щиколоткам то и дело проносились мурашки. Стайлз закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться.  
  
Он всегда считал, что подготовка, необходимая для нормального анального секса, даже круче, чем сам секс. Стайлзу нравилось, что в этот момент все внимание сосредоточено только на нем, на его реакциях, ощущениях, на том, как его мышцы привыкают к вторжению, как послушно растягиваются под чужим напором, как впускают внутрь другого человека. Первое проникновение всегда было самым захватывающим. Немного дискомфорта — и вот он, открыт, выставлен на обозрение, доступен для пользования.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и тяжело задышал. Дерек заложил в нем привычку к определенным эмоциям, и когда Стайлз впервые переспал с другим парнем, был неприятно удивлен результатом. Все прошло хорошо, но вот этого чувства — не было. Он не ощутил себя особенным, не пережил странный момент, когда он был одновременно вещью и богом, и это его разочаровало.   
  
Потом был еще один парень, и еще один, и Стайлз постепенно забыл, как это вообще может быть. Научился удовлетворяться вариантом попроще, когда партнер просто пихал в него пальцы, спрашивая, все ли в порядке, а потом заменял пальцы членом, и через какое-то время равномерной долбежки наступал оргазм. Это было приятно, это заряжало энергией и хорошим настроением, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение со смазанными воспоминаниями из школьных времен.  
  
Впрочем, со временем Стайлз убедил себя, что и тогда все было совсем не так фантастично. Просто первый сексуальный опыт всегда самый запоминающийся.  
  
Что ж, он охуенно ошибся.  
  
Стайлз застонал и выгнулся в болезненном удовольствии. Внутри было уже три пальца, Дерек водил ими спокойно, осторожно — и при этом безжалостно, не разрешая анусу закрыться и передохнуть. Стайлз сжал простыню и зашипел, молясь богу, чтобы Дерек не вздумал останавливаться. Он мог выдержать и куда большее растяжение, но вот это было просто идеальным. Безопасным и при этом невероятным чувствительным.  
  
— Надевай резинку, — сипло сказал Стайлз. — Иначе тебе придется ограничиться минетом.  
  
— Потерпи, детка, — неожиданно нежно сказал Дерек. — Расслабься и подыши. Подожди меня, хорошо?  
  
Стайлз кивнул, но уверенности в нем не было. Дерек сдернул с рук Стайлза футболку, перевернул его на живот и, поставив на четвереньки, поцеловал в правую ягодицу.  
  
— Можно тебя вылизать?  
  
— Я спущу, — пожаловался Стайлз. Вообще-то он обожал римминг, но сейчас тот никак не вписывался в ситуацию. — Господи, Дерек, прекрати быть таким козлом!  
  
— Неблагодарный засранец, — проворчал Дерек, и Стайлз чуть не заплакал от облегчения, услышав, как рвется обертка презерватива.   
  
Прошло несколько томительных секунд, и Стайлз почувствовал, как в дырку уперлась головка члена Дерека. Он слегка надавил, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и толкнулся на пробу. Стайлз выдохнул, контролируя мышцы ануса, и закрыл глаза, ощутив, что его заполнили до конца.   
  
Дерек был внутри.  
  
— Все хорошо? — Дерек погладил его по ягодице и, положив пальцы на дырку, стал ее осторожно массировать.  
  
— Двигайся, — разрешил Стайлз, бессильно опустив голову вниз. — Пожалуйста, просто дай мне кончить.  
  
Он уже был чертовски близок. Яички окаменели, из уретры тянулась прозрачная ниточка смазки, промежность горела, а ритмичные толчки сзади выбивали из Стайлза дух. Это был настоящий ад, изматывающий, нескончаемый, самый сладкий ад на земле. Стайлз всхлипнул и задрожал, не сразу осознав, что кончает. В висках как будто что-то взорвалось, дрожь усилилась, и наконец из члена ударила сперма, пачкая сбившееся постельное белье. Дерек продолжал двигаться в нем, придавая оргазму остроту, и Стайлз сжался, чтобы усилить это ощущение.  
  
Видимо, он перестарался: Дерек охнул и, на мгновение остановившись, сбавил темп. Стайлз широко открыл рот, сделал вдох и слепо уставился на простыню. Дерек затих, а потом очень аккуратно выскользнул из него. Стайлз увидел заполненный спермой презерватив, рассеянно потрогал свой живот и лег на спину. Дерек, избавившись от использованной резинки, молча устроился рядом.  
  
— Классно перепихнулись, — сказал Стайлз. — Я, наверное, завтра вообще сидеть не смогу. Ты все время забываешь, что я-то не оборотень, у меня нет вашей охуенной регенерации. Ебешь так, будто у меня в шкафу есть запасной зад. И член. И…  
  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
  
Стайлз замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. После секса на него частенько накатывало желание выплеснуть эмоции и лучше всего для этого подходил сарказм. Дерек, пожалуй, был единственным, кто понимал это правильно и не начинал в ответ обижаться или переживать.  
  
— А тебе? — спросил Стайлз, убедившись, что язык ему хоть немного подчиняется. — Все хорошо? Я старался сдержаться, но я уже был на самом краю, а мой самоконтроль не идеален.   
  
— Я помню времена, когда ты спускал до того, как я успевал расстегнуть джинсы, — Дерек повернулся и поцеловал Стайлза в губы. — И даже тогда все было отлично.   
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз зевнул, чувствуя себя иррационально польщенным. Слова Дерека не были комплиментом, но воспринимались почему-то именно так. — А ведь это забавно.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ты был моим первым, а я стану твоим последним. Ты ведь не трахаешься в волчьем обличье?  
  
Дерек покосился на Стайлза и, помедлив, ответил:  
  
— Нет. Потребность исчезает.  
  
— Вот. Значит, когда Скотт от тебя отстанет, и ты уйдешь… секса у тебя уже не будет.   
  
— Я об этом не думал.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, притворившись, что ситуация его веселит и, напоказ зевнув, свернулся калачиком на сухой части простыни. Дерек устроился сзади, закинув руку ему на бедро, и Стайлз поерзал, чтобы их тела состыковались наиболее удобным образом. В прежние времена им редко удавалось поспать вместе, но Стайлз помнил, что ему это нравилось.  
  
В такие ночи ему никогда не снились кошмары.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся от того, что его шлепнули по заду. Нет, он и до этого чувствовал, что его трясли и, кажется, звали, но он здорово наловчился игнорировать внешние раздражители, если действительно хотел поспать.  
  
Шлепок заставил его открыть глаза. Кто это тут так охренел?  
  
— Наконец-то, — раздраженно сказал Дерек. — Я уже собирался притащить тебя в ванную и облить холодной водой!  
  
— Не надо меня обливать! — сонно обиделся Стайлз. — И зачем ты вообще меня будишь? Блядь, вот какой смысл брать отгулы и тащиться через всю страну, если мне все равно не дают выспаться?  
  
— Скотт приехал.  
  
— Блядь, — обреченно повторил Стайлз. — Ебаный же нахуй. Давно?  
  
— Минут десять назад. Он на кухне.  
  
— И слышит наш разговор?  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, ограничившись выразительным взглядом. Стайлз вздохнул и потер глаза. Тело получило свою дозу адреналина и проснулось, но вылезать из кровати все равно не хотелось. Стайлзу было тепло и уютно, да и лежавший рядом голый и немного злой Дерек вызывал желание задержаться в постели хотя бы минут на десять-пятнадцать.   
  
Но если Скотт сидит внизу, нечего и рассчитывать на ленивый утренний секс.   
  
— Ладно, я встаю и иду в душ, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. — Хочешь со мной?  
  
— Лучше по росе пробегусь, — злопамятно ответил он. Помедлил и, понизив голос, спросил: — Все в порядке?  
  
— Конечно, — так же тихо отозвался Стайлз. — Я же вчера просто прикалывался. Ничего не болит.  
  
— Хорошо, но я не это имел в виду.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Точно. Джесс.  
  
— Я ополоснусь и подогрею тебе вафли на завтрак. Я вчера крутые нашел, тебе понравится, — он легко поцеловал встревоженного Дерека в губы и шепнул прямо ему в рот. — Мне было хорошо, и я ни о чем не жалею.  
  
Дерек поцеловал его в ответ, и Стайлз вылез из кровати. Подобрал с пола свои трусы и футболку, почесал задницу, — кожа немного зудела после крепкого шлепка, — и сбежал в душ.  
  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз, спустившись вниз. Скотт сидел за столом и пил кофе. — Ты рано.  
  
— Уже девять, — возразил Скотт. — А в Нью-Йорке, наверное, часов одиннадцать?  
  
— Двенадцать, — Стайлз вытащил упаковку вафель и засунул несколько штук в заляпанный тостер. — Как дела? Все уладил?  
  
— Нет. Накачали снотворным, и я уехал. Мне пиздец как нужен перерыв. Да и беспокоился я, как вы тут.  
  
— Все отлично, — Стайлз достал взбитые сливки и шоколадный сироп. — Кстати, раз уж ты заехал — забери лекарство Дерека. Он больше не будет его пить.  
  
— Что значит — не будет?  
  
— Он сказал, что полностью пришел в себя. И, по-моему, не врет.  
  
Скотт отхлебнул из своей чашки, недовольно поморщился и нехотя кивнул.  
  
— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Стайлз, устав от молчаливого осуждения, пропитавшего всю кухню.  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — Скотт поставил чашку на стол. — Я думал, у тебя все серьезно с твоим парнем.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Тогда какого черта? — Скотт встал, подошел к Стайлзу и гневно потряс баллончик со сливками. — Без этого нельзя было обойтись?  
  
— Нельзя, — Стайлз забрал у него баллончик и вытащил из тостера поджарившиеся вафли.  
  
— Что ты... подожди, — Скотт растерянно моргнул. — Стайлз, он тебя заставил?  
  
— Кто? Что заставил? — не понял Стайлз, раздумывая, нарисовать ему что-нибудь с помощью сливок или просто выдавить их на всю вафлю. Нет, лучше сливки будут ровным слоем, а вот сиропом он что-нибудь изобразит. Не зря же он год подрабатывал в кофейне и делал для хипстеров картинки на пенке.  
  
— Дерек тебя заставил?   
  
— О господи. — До Стайлза наконец дошло, о чем пытается спросить Скотт. — Ты совсем ебнулся? По-твоему, он насильник? Дерек?   
  
— Я не знаю! — вспыхнул Скотт. — При мне вы собачились, а стоило уехать, как решили вместе переночевать. Я не понимаю, что происходит!  
  
— Ничего не происходит, — Стайлз пожал плечами и принялся рисовать волчью морду на готовой вафле. — И в любом случае тебя не касается, с кем я трахаюсь.  
  
Кухонная дверь скрипнула, и в помещение вошел Дерек. Он надел джинсы и одну из новых футболок, и выглядел просто фантастически. Хотя сейчас снимай для какого-нибудь журнала. Этакий ковбой на отдыхе — мускулы, брутальность и тонна секса.  
  
Нет, Стайлз бы точно с ним перепихнулся перед завтраком, если бы Скотта не принесло в такую рань.  
  
— Что ты делаешь с этими вафлями?!  
  
Стайлз закрыл спиной тарелку и кивнул Дереку на стул.  
  
— Не прикидывайся, что тебе не нравится красивая еда. Она всем нравится!  
  
— Ты побрился? — спросил Скотт, потрогав собственный небритый подбородок. — Твоя щетина!  
  
— Это я его побрил, — влез Стайлз. — Дерек, надеюсь, ты слышал. Скотт считает тебя насильником, а меня беззащитным лопухом, не способным дать отпор.  
  
— Ты удивлен? — Дерек зевнул и, достав из кофеварки кувшин, налил себе кофе. — Я Дерек, я отвратителен, я насилую всех, кто оказался поблизости.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, поймал недоуменно-испуганный взгляд Скотта и сказал, обращаясь к Дереку:  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что Скотт узнал цитату из "Друзей", ты ошибаешься. Он их не смотрел.  
  
— Такое бывает? Есть люди, не смотревшие "Друзей"? — Дерек недоверчиво приподнял брови.  
  
— А еще есть те, кто пропустил "Звездные войны", — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поставил перед Дереком свой шедевр. На белых сливках красовался симпатичный шоколадный волчонок с очень хмурой рожицей. — Скотт слишком хорош, чтобы смотреть культовые вещи.  
  
— Отвяжись уже от меня со "Звездными войнами", — попросил Скотт. — И я видел несколько серий "Друзей". Мне не понравилось.  
  
— Вкусно, — Дерек откусил от вафли. — Очень сладко, но вкусно.  
  
Нацедив в чашку остатки кофе, Стайлз по-быстрому приготовил себе вафлю и засунул ее в рот.   
  
О да, еще как вкусно, детка!   
  
— Так что у тебя с бетой? — Стайлзу хотелось сменить тему. — Сейчас же не полнолуние.  
  
— У него нет якоря, — Скотт взял со стола баллончик со сливками и выдавил себе немного прямо в рот. — Его срывает от любой мелочи, и я уже не знаю, что делать.  
  
— И что, не будет никаких советов? — Стайлз стукнул Дерека ногой под столом. — Ты же наверняка можешь помочь.  
  
— Вам обоим никогда не нравились мои советы.  
  
— Если есть идеи — я слушаю, — Скотт снова потянулся за сливками, и Стайлз впихнул ему в руку вафлю.   
  
Он точно знал: будешь жрать одни сливки, готовься поскучать на толчке в славной компании поноса.  
  
— Якорь нельзя найти только потому, что тебе этого хочется, — сказал Дерек после небольшой паузы. — И уж тем более его не найдет оборотень, которому это не нужно. Когда он срывается, то чувствует себя сильным, и это помогает забыть о времени в плену.  
  
— Он хочет это контролировать, — Скотт отложил недоеденную вафлю на стол. — Но у него не выходит!  
  
— Ладно, есть один вариант, — Дерек доел завтрак и встал, чтобы поставить новую порцию кофе. — Наведайся в комиссионку и поищи что-нибудь вроде медальона или подвески. Будет выбор — бери медальон, из тех, которые открываются. Чем старше он будет выглядеть, тем лучше. Попроси Дитона положить внутрь любое успокоительное. Можно травы, можно пропитанную бумагу или ткань, он сам разберется. Медальон отдай своему бете и сочини для него красивую сказку. О том, что эта херня передается из поколения в поколение лет двести и принадлежала какому-нибудь особенному оборотню. Или наври, что сплав у медальона из инопланетного металла. Или скажи, что его раньше носил Линкольн — выбери то, что близко твоему бете. И убеди его в том, что когда контроль начинает слетать, он должен держаться за этот медальон и молиться, или произносить формулу, или... Думаю, ты понял.  
  
— И это сработает?  
  
— Я не закончил, — терпеливо сказал Дерек. — Когда будешь врать ему, воздействуй, как альфа. Помнишь, как Питер тобой управлял? Ты должен сделать то же самое. Проблемы с контролем идут от головы, от человеческого сознания. Его нужно обмануть, и легкий гипноз в сочетании с верой обычно неплохо помогает. Стопроцентной гарантии нет, но я видел много оборотней, которые смогли найти якорь после такого толчка.  
  
— Как та печать, которой пользовалась твоя семья? — уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Да, — лицо у Дерека на мгновение стало смущенным. — Она отлично помогала сосредоточиться.  
  
— Именно медальон? — Скотт устало потер затылок. — Металл любой подойдет?  
  
— Не знаю. Никогда об этом не задумывался. Главное, чтобы эту вещь можно было все время держать при себе. И чтобы ее можно было потрогать, желательно сжать в кулаке. Это помогает сосредоточиться и успокоиться, — объяснил Дерек. — Так что подойдет и подвеска, и браслет, и часы. Иногда используют заколки или серьги. Что угодно. Дело не в самом предмете.  
  
— Я понял, — Скотт тяжело вздохнул. — Я попробую. Спасибо, Дерек.  
  
— Давай прямо сейчас съездим, — предложил Стайлз. — Я помогу выбрать.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — неожиданно согласился Дерек. — Скотт, возьми его с собой. Он выберет лучше, чем ты.  
  
Скотт поочередно покосился на них обоих и пожал плечами.  
  
— О'кей, давай. Вместе веселее.  
  
— Круто, — Стайлз отряхнул липкие пальцы. — Сейчас захвачу толстовку и поедем.  
  
— Сначала заглянем к Дитону, — предупредил Скотт. — Все равно еще все закрыто.  
  
— Без проблем. Главное, не попасться на глаза отцу. Он не знает, что я здесь.  
  
— И я не понимаю, почему это скрываешь, — лоб Скотта прорезала длинная морщина. — Неужели ты не хочешь его навестить?  
  
— И рассказать ему, чем вы тут с Дереком занимаетесь? — Стайлз поднял руки и несколько раз медленно ударил в ладоши. — Браво, дружище! Мой папа все еще шериф этого ебаного города. Ему не понравится твой концлагерь на одного, и мне влетит за компанию. А я не хочу злить папу. Ему и так приходится жить с мыслью, что его единственный сын спит с парнями. Если ты думаешь, что он от этого в восторге — ты ошибаешься, Скотт! Он хотел, чтобы у меня была нормальная работа, жена и дети, и я проебываюсь по всем пунктам. Поэтому папа должен верить, что я в Нью-Йорке, зарабатываю деньги на новый учебный год и веду себя хорошо.  
  
— Погоди, он тоже не знает, что Джесс — не девушка?  
  
— Знает, я сказал на Рождество, — Стайлз скривился, припомнив случившийся разговор. Приятным его было не назвать. — Короче, Скотт, не лезь в мои отношения с отцом. Мне виднее, как будет лучше.  
  
— Да без проблем, — Скотт встал и поднял руки вверх, защищаясь. — Я не лезу.  
  
Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, закинул грязную посуду в раковину и сбегал за толстовкой.   
  
— Я недолго, — пообещал он вышедшему их проводить Дереку.  
  
— Мне насрать. Можете вообще не возвращаться.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз, ухмыльнувшись, чмокнул его в губы и, топая, сбежал по ступенькам крыльца.  
  
Доски под его ногами были крепкими и упругими.  
  


***

  
  
— Думаешь, тема с медальоном не сработает?  
  
Стайлз присел на капот машины Скотта. Тот тормознулся, когда они отъехали от дома на достаточное расстояние.  
  
— Я готов попробовать, — Скотт опустил задницу рядом. — Хотя я не уверен, что смогу воздействовать как альфа. Я никогда этого не делал.  
  
— Насколько я понял, тебе нечего терять.  
  
— Да, — Скотт помолчал и задал вопрос, который Стайлз в принципе ожидал услышать. — Так что между вами произошло?  
  
— Ты знал, что мы раньше трахались?   
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так удивлен? — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Скотта. — Я думал, это твой хитрый план. Заставить Дерека вспомнить, как он любит секс.  
  
— Что? — вот теперь, похоже, Скотт по-настоящему обиделся. — Я просил тебя приехать не для этого! Да, я знал про вас. И да, я надеялся, что Дерек увидит тебя и вспомнит… Слушай, ты всегда умел до него достучаться. Мы его просто раздражали, как группа тупых детей, но тебя он выделял. Вы были на равных.  
  
— Не были, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Но вас он действительно считал тупыми, ты угадал, бро.  
  
— Как вообще вы стали, — Скотт запнулся, подбирая слово, — встречаться? Мы с Айзеком так и не смогли понять, с чего все началось.  
  
— Вы с Айзеком? Он тоже в курсе?  
  
— Да. И он дико ревновал к тебе Дерека!  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, соображая. Он помнил, что они с Айзеком все время были слегка на ножах, но и не подозревал, что причина крылась в Дереке.  
  
— Хочешь сказать… Айзек…  
  
— Нет, — Скотт рассмеялся. — Фу, нет, ты что! Он ревновал потому, что Дерек был его альфой, частью его стаи. А ты не был. Но Дерек все равно уделял тебе больше внимания. Бро, я не знаю, как это объяснить.   
  
— Забей, — Стайлз почесал шею. Кажется, Дерек оставил ему засос. — Кстати, как он? Последний раз мы созванивались… Черт, я не помню когда. Пару лет назад, может, больше.  
  
— Я с ним тоже не разговаривал, — признался Скотт. — Но Дерек ездил к нему перед тем, как уйти жить по-волчьи. Айзек в порядке.  
  
— Оу, — Стайлз недовольно подвигал челюстью. — Значит, с Айзеком он попрощался?  
  
— Да, — Скотт не заметил его реакции — или притворился, что не заметил, — и напомнил: — Так с чего вы вдруг решили спать вместе?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами. Он никогда и никому не рассказывал эту историю, но сейчас, наверное, мог это сделать.  
  
— Помнишь лето, когда мы искали Эрику и Бойда? Ты тогда завис со своими проблемами из-за мамы и Эллисон, а мне было особо нечем заняться. И я стал помогать Дереку. Искал информацию в папиной базе данных, ездил вместе с ним по окрестностям, короче, тусовался. Мы много общались, и он… — Стайлз замолчал, не зная, сумеет ли объяснить. — Я им восхищался. Я гордился тем, что ему со мной интересно и что он считает меня смешным. Он мне нравился — очень нравился. Но я не думал о нем в этом смысле. Пока однажды вечером он меня не поцеловал.  
  
— И что? — на лице Скотта появился скепсис, но не обидный: Скотт действительно пытался понять. — Он тебя поцеловал, и у тебя вдруг стало вставать на парней?  
  
— У меня и раньше вставало, просто я это игнорировал. Ты знаешь, как круто я умею прятать голову в песок, — Стайлз улыбнулся. Его даже немного умилял тот, дурной шестнадцатилетний Стайлз, боявшийся признаться себе в том, что реально дрочит на члены и мужские задницы. — Дерек ни к чему меня не принуждал. Мы сидели в его тачке, я нес какую-то чепуху, он надо мной подшучивал, а потом раз — и его губы на моих, и я сижу, весь обалдевший, и сердце колотится где-то в горле.   
  
— И?  
  
— Да ничего. Когда поцелуй закончился, он просто завел Камаро и подбросил меня до дома. А на следующий день позвонил. Был четверг, в этот день идет большое обновление полицейских баз и… в общем, он предложил встретиться, я согласился. Мы заехали пожрать, и после еды он спросил что-то вроде того, гуглил ли я вчера, что делать, если тебя целует парень. Я ответил, что да, мы над этим посмеялись, и все как-то стало понятно само собой. Тем вечером мы снова целовались, и следующим, и потом — пока однажды поцелуи не закончились тем, что Дерек мне отдрочил. Дальше был минет, а еще через пару недель он отвез меня в лофт, и я расстался с остатками своей девственности. Дерек меня трахнул.  
  
— И тебе понравилось?  
  
— Очень, — Стайлз повел плечами и снова улыбнулся. Воспоминания о той далекой ночи накладывались на совсем свежие. — Дерек нежный в постели. Он может притвориться грубым, и это обалдеть как горячо, бро, но он всегда внимательно следит, все ли в порядке. Когда мы вместе, я чувствую себя не просто куском потного мяса, о которое трется другое потное мясо. Мы как будто синхронизируемся, и он задает тон, а я включаюсь и подхватываю, и все выходит просто идеально. Не скажу, что у нас не было неловкостей и проколов — были, я про общее ощущение. Иногда мне кажется, что с ним я как инструмент в руках гениального музыканта. Он точно знает, что со мной делать, и это потрясающе.   
  
— С Джессом у вас не так? — мрачно спросил Скотт. Было видно, что он сильно смущен, но старается этого не показывать.  
  
— Не так, — подтвердил Стайлз и умолк. Скотту не надо было знать про их проблемы.  
  
— Ладно. Вы переспали, и… Почему тогда он начал трахаться с Дженнифер, а потом с Брейден? А ты замутил с Малией?  
  
— Потому что мы не встречались! — Стайлз растер лицо руками. — Это был просто секс. Скотт, вспомни, что тогда творилось. У меня бы не нашлось сил на нормальные отношения, тем более — с парнем почти на десяток лет старше меня. И Дереку это тоже было не нужно. Поверь, меня все устраивало. Что касается Дженнифер… подозреваю, там не обошлось без ее друидской магии.  
  
— Это Дерек тебе так сказал?  
  
— Нет, это я ему так сказал. Он сам не знал, как все это объяснить.  
  
— И после Дженнифер вы снова были вместе?  
  
— Да, в каком-то смысле, — Стайлз посмотрел на залитые солнцем верхушки деревьев. — А потом я встретил Малию и подумал, что это мой шанс на что-то более нормальное. Она очень напоминала Дерека, но я здорово просчитался. Я понял, что мы друг другу не подходим почти сразу после того, как мы начали мутить, но было поздно что-то менять. Я не мог ее бросить, да и Дерек к тому времени уже спал с Брейден. Мы отдалились, и все просто кончилось. Потом он и вовсе свалил. Ну и я уехал учиться. Видишь, никакой трагедии, дружище.   
  
— Почему ты не рассказывал мне обо всем этом тогда?  
  
— Я не хотел про это говорить. И сам до конца не понимал, что происходит, — честно ответил Стайлз. — А еще, наверное, побаивался твоей реакции.  
  
— Ничего себе! — Скотт, вспыхнув, ткнул его кулаком в бок. — Я настолько паршивый друг?  
  
— Да при чем тут ты, — Стайлз дал ему сдачи. — Это я о себе так думал. Что я какой-то не такой. Неправильный. Да и Дерек… он ведь не из тех парней, кого можно привести домой в качества бойфренда. Он не милый. Ты тогда его вообще иногда ненавидел, а папа считал преступником. А я хотел с ним обниматься и сосать ему член. Короче, меня разрывало на много маленьких Стайлзов, и все они были в полнейшей растерянности.  
  
— Жаль, что у вас не получилось, — неожиданно произнес Скотт. — Мне кажется, из вас могла бы выйти неплохая пара. Вы оба не милые.  
  
— Спасибо, — Стайлз похлопал Скотта по плечу. — Лучший комплимент, который я от тебя получал.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Они оба рассмеялись, и Стайлз, почесав нос, спросил:  
  
— Бета, из-за которого ты так паришься… Это ведь она, а не он?  
  
— Все так очевидно? — вздохнул Скотт.  
  
— Нет. Я понял, когда Дерек упомянул заколки и серьги. Да и медальоны больше подходят для девчонок.  
  
— Ее зовут Хлоя. И в плену… ее не только били током и резали.  
  
Что-то такое Стайлз и ожидал.  
  
— И ты все еще удивлен, что Дерек хочет послать все нахуй и жить волком?  
  
Скотт покачал головой и поерзал, устраивая свой зад поудобнее.  
  
— Я удивлен, что тебя это устраивает.   
  
— А я этого не говорил, — Стайлз спрыгнул с капота и потряс поочередно ногами, разминая мышцы. — Конечно, блядь, я не хочу, чтобы он жил, как животное, и сдох через пару лет! Но я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, и если он считает, что это сработает — пусть.  
  
— Он болен, и ему нужна помощь.  
  
— Нам всем нужна помощь, — проворчал Стайлз. — Так что с Хлоей? Ты разобрался с охотниками, которые ее мучили? Они мертвы?  
  
— Нет, — Скотт скривился. — Я связался с отцом, дал на них наводку. Их арестовали, скоро суд. Папа обещает, что они никогда не выйдут. При обыске их дома нашлось очень много интересного.  
  
— И Хлою это устраивает?  
  
— Нет, — коротко произнес Скотт. — Она хочет, чтобы они умерли.   
  
— Ее можно понять, — Стайлз побил мыском кроссовка камушек на дороге. — Если бы меня изнасиловали, я бы хотел того же.  
  
— Если бы они просто ее изнасиловали, — Скотт шумно выдохнул. — Они снимали порно на продажу. Для особых ценителей. И успели продать пленку. Хлоя сходит из-за этого с ума.  
  
— Пиздец, — Стайлз уставился себе под ноги, чувствуя, что ему тоже хочется обрасти когтями и клыками и хорошенько кому-нибудь вмазать. — Почему дерьмо в нашей жизни никак не заканчивается?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Скотт взглянул на часы. — Ладно, поехали. Мне надо показаться на работе, а потом поедем в комиссионку.   
  
— Не жалеешь, что бросил колледж? — спросил Стайлз, забираясь обратно в машину.  
  
— Нет, — Скотт пристегнулся и завел двигатель. — Когда папа сказал, что не сможет больше платить, и предложил взять кредит на обучение, я обрадовался. Не знаю, как ты это выдерживаешь. Я пробыл в кампусе два года и так и не вписался в эту жизнь. Она слишком другая.  
  
— И как ты собираешься получать лицензию? — Стайлз смутно помнил, что для допуска к лечению животных нужно не только закончить колледж, но и специальную школу, плюс сдать отдельный экзамен. — Или ты передумал становиться ветеринаром?  
  
— Нет, не передумал, — Скотт прибавил газу, и Стайлз увидел, что они вот-вот выедут на нормальную дорогу. — Я планирую через год продолжить обучение. В часе езды от Бикон-Хиллза есть ветеринарная школа, они согласны засчитать мои четыре семестра в Дэвисе и взять меня на год вольным слушателем. Если после этого я успешно сдам экзамен, меня зачислят. Конечно, придется тратить много времени на дорогу, но я все равно смогу совмещать учебу с работой у Дитона. Да и цены в той школе нормальные, я потяну.  
  
— Здорово, — похвалил Стайлз. Может, они со Скоттом уже не такие друзья, как раньше, но он был рад услышать, что тот не совсем забил на свое будущее. — Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.  
  
— Спасибо, — Скотт улыбнулся ему, и Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Хорошо, что он поленился сразу забронировать обратный билет до Нью-Йорка. Кажется, он задержится здесь дольше, чем планировал.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз снял с руки перчатку и вытер пот со лба. На обратном пути Скотт остановился на заправке, и Стайлз неожиданно для себя купил набор для бейсбола. Качество было так себе: кожа на перчатке оставляла желать лучшего, да и размер был небольшим, Дереку она села впритык. Мяч больше походил на теннисный, чем на нормальный игровой, а бита… ну, бита была обычная, ничего особенного.   
  
Скотт удивился, увидев его покупку, но с комментариями не полез. Он высадил Стайлза у дома и поехал обратно. Дитон позвонил и предупредил, что Хлоя приходит в себя.   
  
Черт, Стайлз реально надеялся, что идея Дерека сработает. В одной из комиссионок они нашли классное ожерелье в этническом стиле: крупные деревянные бусины перемежались войлочными и стеклянными, между ними были нанизаны ракушки, а саму леску обвивали разноцветные нитки. Скотт сначала не захотел даже смотреть на ожерелье, он нашел посеребренный медальон с вензелем на подвеске, но Стайлз его переубедил. Ожерелье было по-настоящему крутым, в нем чувствовалась сила и самобытность, и на ощупь оно оказалось фантастическим. В общем, после короткого спора Скотт сдался, расплатился, и они поехали перекусить. Потом заглянули к Дитону, который сразу одобрил выбор Стайлза, а вот дальше была заправка и неожиданная покупка.  
  
Набор для бейсбола пришелся очень кстати. Дерек, конечно, выстебал Стайлза, едва увидев его приобретение, но без лишних уговоров согласился пойти покидать мяч. И, разумеется, выиграл вчистую — гребаные рефлексы оборотней!  
  
Но Стайлз все равно получил массу удовольствия. Учеба в колледже отнимала много времени, и ему редко доводилось поиграть во что-нибудь на свежем воздухе. Да и Джесс был не большим любителем спорта. Он следил за чемпионатом, болел за «Метс», но сам к спортивным играм относился равнодушно. Так что Стайлз был рад поорать, помахать битой и побегать за мячиком.   
  
Вот вернется в Нью-Йорк, поищет себе компанию для бейсбола. Или запишется в какой-нибудь подходящий клуб.   
  
— Все, — Стайлз развел руками. — Ты меня разгромил, верзила. Наслаждайся своей победой, мошенник!  
  
— Я использую то, чем меня одарила природа, — заявил Дерек. — Как рука?  
  
Стайлз покрутил запястье. В начале игры он неудачно принял мяч, но вроде бы все обошлось.  
  
— В норме. Но ужин готовишь ты.   
  
— Странная награда за победу.  
  
— Не жалуйся! Иначе я еще и массаж потребую, — пригрозил Стайлз, подходя к Дереку. Им обоим следовало снять пропотевшие футболки и хоть немного ополоснуться.  
  
— Я не умею его делать.  
  
— Придется научиться, — Стайлз пошевелил плечами и скривился. — Серьезно, помни мне попозже плечи, мышцы пиздец как болят.  
  
Дерек кивнул и, взяв Стайлза спереди за футболку, подтянул к себе. Влажная ткань плотнее облепила спину, а низ живота оголился, выставив на всеобщее обозрение густую дорожку волос.  
  
— Где твои манеры? — спросил Стайлз, стараясь говорить равнодушным голосом. — Ты очень невоспитанный волчара!   
  
Отпустив футболку, Дерек положил руки ему на задницу и от души ее стиснул. Потер и стиснул снова, отчего сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее. В прежние времена у них частенько были такие прелюдии, когда они оба делали вид, что это и не прелюдия вовсе. Что они просто так трогают друг друга, целуются, снимают одежду.  
  
Это притворство заводило и привносило в секс нотку игры.  
  
— Я потный, — сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы полезли ему под пояс джинсов. — И грязный.  
  
— Я вижу, — согласился Дерек и расстегнул ему ширинку.  
  
— Что, прямо здесь? — помедлив, спросил Стайлз.  
  
У него никогда не было секса на улице, хотя он частенько смотрел такое порно. Ему нравилось представлять себя на месте актеров. Что какой-то случайный прохожий может увидеть, как Стайлз принимает в себя член, стоя на собственном заднем дворе. Это щекотало нервы, хотя в реальности он вряд ли согласился бы на что-то подобное.  
  
Но здесь можно было не опасаться чужих любопытных взглядов.  
  
— На крыльце отличные перила, — сказал Дерек ему на ухо. — Тебе будет удобно за них держаться.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стайлз, понимая, что мозг начинает затуманиваться от возбуждения. — Выебешь меня без резинки?  
  
— Могу прихватить их, когда пойду за смазкой.  
  
— Не надо, — Стайлз швырнул на траву дурацкую перчатку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, и провел ладонью по затылку Дерека. — Я и смазку не очень хочу. Мы вчера славно повеселились. Ты и по слюне сможешь войти.  
  
— Нью-Йорк тебя испортил, — зрачки у Дерека расширились, ритм дыхания изменился.  
  
Стайлз опустил руку и пощупал его за член. Как он и ожидал, дела обстояли отлично. Дерек потянулся его поцеловать, и Стайлз ответил, не сопротивляясь, когда ловкие руки стянули джинсы вместе с трусами с его задницы. Этот фетиш у Дерека был с незапамятных времен. Если Стайлз приезжал к нему трахаться, трусы он надевал лишь перед тем, как отправиться домой. Дерек находил голые попки эстетически совершенным зрелищем, и Стайлз обычно не возражал продемонстрировать свою.  
  
— Вот и награда победителю, — шепнул Стайлз, когда Дерек переключился с его губ на шею. — Такая тебя устроит?  
  
— Вполне, — Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз собьет с ног растоптанные кроссовки и стянет мешающие ему джинсы.  
  
Они поднялись на крыльцо, не переставая прикасаться друг к другу, и Стайлз с удовольствием прислонился к бортику. Он примерно знал, что Дерек будет делать дальше. И предвкушал это.  
  
Так что когда Дерек развернул его к себе спиной, заставил нагнуться и развел ягодицы, Стайлз только закусил губу, давя стон. Слава богу, волноваться о гигиене не приходилось. Как раз перед игрой Стайлз сходил в туалет и, спасибо сработавшей интуиции, тщательно после этого вымылся.   
  
Многие парни из их с Джессом тусовки настаивали, что не стоит так сходить с ума из-за «естественности», но лично Стайлзу такие вещи сбивали настроение. Он предпочитал быть чистеньким, и ему даже нравилось приводить себя в порядок перед сексом — его это не на шутку заводило. Может, такое отношение ему привил как раз Дерек. У них бывал грязный секс, и он спокойно это воспринимал, но если была возможность помыться перед тем, как лечь в постель, они ее использовали.  
  
Язык широко мазнул по сжатому анусу, и Стайлз забыл, о чем он там думал. Когда его в последний раз вылизывали? Черт, это было очень давно. Он пошире расставил ноги, расслабил мышцы и со всей силы вцепился в перила. Стоявший на коленях Дерек развел ему ягодицы, потерся колючей щетиной о нежную кожу и принялся ласкать Стайлза самым кончиком языка, влажно щекоча чувствительную дырочку.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и отключился, передав Дереку весь контроль. Обычно он не позволял себе так делать — полностью уходить в собственные эмоции и ощущения, забив на партнера, — но с Дереком можно было побыть эгоистом. Тот никогда на это не злился — и не злоупотреблял его доверием.  
  
Анус раскрылся, впуская язык глубже, и пальцы Дерека умело оттянули мошонку вниз, массируя потяжелевшие яички. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, облизал губы и приоткрыл рот. Надо будет потом предложить Дереку шестьдесят девять. Стайлз бы хотел сейчас пососать его член. Господи, очень бы хотел! Рот наполнился слюной при одной мысли об этом, и Стайлз как наяву ощутил ритмичные толчки в горло.  
  
Дерек прав, Нью-Йорк его испортил. В шестнадцать Стайлз был гораздо скромнее в мыслях и фантазиях.  
  
В шестнадцать он еще не знал, что надо ценить каждое счастливое мгновение, которое тебе выпадает, и держаться за него обеими руками.  
  
Иначе все закончится вот так — запретным сексом в полуразрушенном доме, с человеком, который наполовину мертв.  
  
Стайлз сморгнул неуместные слезы и вдохнул исходивший от перил запах свежесрубленного дерева.


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  
Окно хлопнуло из-за резкого порыва ветра, и Стайлз поежился. Он лежал на животе, и одеяло закрывало его только до пояса. Дерек тут же натянул его повыше — почти до плеч. Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Каково это? — спросил он. — Жить как волк?  
  
Экран мобильника показывал два часа ночи — самое время для таких вопросов. С наступлением темноты люди всегда становятся честнее и откровеннее.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
— Сначала довольно странно. Когда перекидываешься, сознание сохраняется, но чувствуешь себя непривычно. Очень похоже на то, будто выпил подряд пару стопок крепкого алкоголя. Такой… шок внутри. Слух обостряется, нос раздирает от количества запахов, а вот зрение становится хуже, и смотришь на все с непривычной высоты. Меняется тело, центр тяжести, способ двигаться. В общем, довольно занятно, — он протянул руку и погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу Стайлза. — Если задержаться в волчьей форме ненадолго — не больше чем на несколько часов — никаких перемен не будет. Снова придется привыкнуть к человеческому телу, когда перекинешься обратно, но это все. А вот если остаешься в ней дольше… Первой уходит тревожность.  
  
— Тревожность?  
  
— Да. Я вечно боялся куда-то опоздать, что-то не так сказать или сделать, ошибиться, кого-то подвести. Понимаешь, я чаще всего даже не замечал, что о чем-то беспокоюсь. Дело ведь не только в глобальных вещах. Меня волновало, не испачкался ли я в соусе, пока ел бургер, не пахнет ли у меня изо рта, нет ли на тачке царапин, не пропустил ли я где-нибудь волосы, пока брился, правильно ли употребил или произнес какое-нибудь слово. Мелочи, из-за которых переживаешь, но даже этого не понимаешь.  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот от удивления. Он никогда об этом не задумывался, но выходило, что Дерек прав. Он и сам тревожился обо всех перечисленных вещах и еще тысяче других.   
  
— Волку плевать, в каком виде у него шерсть и не осталось ли на морде кровавое пятно после того, как он перекусил. Волка не волнует, что о нем подумают другие, пока эти другие на него не нападают. Волк просто делает то, что хочет, и не задумывается о последствиях, — продолжил Дерек. — Это чувство приходит не сразу, но когда ты его достигаешь, это такое невероятное облегчение! Ты сразу будто входишь в ритм, и тебя начинает нести по течению. А потом ты понимаешь, что это не только твой ритм. Что весь мир вокруг тебя идеально синхронизирован, и беспокоиться просто не о чем. Ты спишь, охотишься, ешь, пьешь, отдыхаешь, и дни сливаются в один, бесконечно спокойный и правильный день, где все идет именно так, как должно. Даже когда мерзнешь из-за непогоды или голоден, если не сразу нашел добычу, ты ни о чем не переживаешь. Просто ждешь, когда это кончится. А еще ты знаешь, что когда тебе придет конец, мир вокруг продолжит жить в том же ритме, и это не пугает. Это радует. Потому что ты часть этой вечности.   
  
Окно снова хлопнуло, и Дерек дернулся — наверное, хотел встать и прикрыть его. Стайлз удержал его за плечо. Ему нравилось дышать прохладным лесным воздухом.  
  
— Звучит глупо, да? — на лице Дерека проявилось смущение. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что… люди постоянно ищут цель своей жизни, хотят как-то оправдать свое существование. А волку это не нужно. Быть живым — вот и весь смысл. Это снимает ответственность. Что бы ты ни сделал, ты уже справился.   
  
— Я бы не отказался пожить с такой мыслью, — Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал Дерека в податливо приоткрывшиеся губы. — Я не очень-то понимаю, зачем вообще нужен.  
  
— Никто не понимает, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Единственный минус — волки тоже чувствуют одиночество. Но оно переносится легче, и со временем с ним свыкаешься.  
  
Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что у Дерека помимо его оборотнических суперспособностей есть еще одна — умение рвать ему сердце на мелкие куски, не прилагая для этого никаких усилий.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты соврал мне насчет Коры. Что вы не семья, — сказал Стайлз. — Почему ты не поехал с ней?  
  
— Ей тоже сильно досталось, — ответил Дерек, даже не попытавшись оправдаться за свое бездарное вранье. — Но она справляется. Помнишь, как Джексон загнал нас в бассейн? Я был полностью парализован, а ты, хоть и устал, держался на плаву. У нас с Корой то же самое. Я понял, что утонул, и не хотел увлечь ее за собой. Она не заслуживает, чтобы я за нее цеплялся — ведь на самом деле я не могу даже это. И я не допущу, чтобы она таскала меня за собой мертвым грузом. Она хочет жить, и у нее это получается.  
  
— То есть я два часа держал твою тушу, чтобы ты выжил, но все равно облажался? — мрачно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся и погладил его по плечу. Стайлз обиженно дернул им и тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Скотт сказал, ты навестил Айзека, чтобы попрощаться, — сказал он, чувствуя, что готов об этом поговорить. — Почему ты не приехал ко мне? Откровенно говоря, я думал, что значу для тебя больше Айзека.  
  
— Так и есть, — Дерек нахмурился и вздохнул. — И я приехал. Просто наша встреча была немного… односторонней.  
  
От неожиданности Стайлз сел на кровати.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Я приезжал в Нью-Йорк в декабре. И видел тебя в «Голубой ноте». Это было за несколько дней до Рождества.  
  
Стайлз помнил вечер в «Голубой ноте». Один из приятелей Джесса, большой поклонник джаза, буквально заставил их пойти в этот прославленный клуб на выступление саксофониста, чье имя Стайлз так и не выучил. Музыка ему не слишком понравилась, но в клубе было весело. Стайлз съел вкуснейший сэндвич с креветками и авокадо, а потом здорово перебрал с коктейлями.   
  
— Ты отдал пятьдесят пять баксов, чтобы посмотреть на меня издалека? — спросил Стайлз. Цену билета он тоже отлично помнил — они тогда с Джессом немного из-за нее поругались, пока не выяснилось, что вход для них будет бесплатным.  
  
— Музыку я тоже послушал, — уточнил Дерек. — Мне нравится джаз.  
  
— И все-таки. Ты был там и… почему не подошел поздороваться?  
  
Стайлз и забыл, что Дерек любит джаз. Как глупо, Дерек же много раз рассказывал, как проводил летние каникулы у своей прабабушки из Нового Орлеана, и она водила его на джаз-концерты.  
  
— Я понял, что ты там не один. Темноволосый парень в желтой рубашке и очках — это ведь и был Джесс, верно?  
  
— Э, да. Он любит яркие цвета. Поверь мне, желтая рубашка это еще не худшее в его гардеробе, — Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, припомнив, чем забит шкаф Джесса. Впрочем, сейчас ему было не до хипстерских замашек своего парня. — Ты должен был подойти! Тебе ведь не обязательно было говорить о прошлом. Мог сделать вид, что оказался там случайно и увидел меня, старого знакомого из Калифорнии. Мы бы без проблем договорились встретиться, и…  
  
— Не болтай ерунды, — прервал его Дерек. — Если бы я подошел, это бы создало тебе проблемы. Возможно, твой парень бы нормально отреагировал — хотя я сомневаюсь, я бы на его месте сразу напрягся. Но наша встреча не принесла бы тебе ничего хорошего. Я видел, что ты стараешься забыть обо всем дерьме, которое с тобой случилось, а я был живым напоминанием тех времен. Стайлз, я всегда… я никогда не хотел вредить тебе или делать больно. Поэтому я не стал подходить. Я понаблюдал за тобой, и этого было достаточно. Ты выглядел счастливым и расслабленным. Твой парень смотрел на тебя влюбленными глазами, да и ты отвечал ему тем же. С вами были друзья, вы веселились. Так что я дослушал выступление, расплатился за свой ужин и ушел. И я знаю, что поступил правильно.  
  
— Нет! — Стайлз от возмущения не сразу смог найти слова. — Ты решил все за меня! Я бы, блядь, хотел тебя увидеть! Узнать, что ты жив. И я бы не возражал услышать, что ты планируешь провести остаток своих дней волком. Это важно, самоуверенный ты козел!  
  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
  
Стайлз поджал губы. Трусливый голосок в голове подсказывал, что Дерек прав. Стайлз бы взбесился, если бы Дерек внезапно появился в его жизни с такими новостями. Но то, что он все решил в одиночку, тоже дико раздражало.   
  
Вдруг бы Стайлз смог его отговорить? И…  
  
Что следовало за этим «и», Стайлз думать не хотел.  
  
— И ты потом никогда не жалел, что просто ушел?  
  
— Жалел, — Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза. — А потом я перекинулся, и все это ушло.  
  
— Скотту не следовало ловить тебя и пытаться привести в чувство, — Стайлз снова лег на живот. Ему очень хотелось опять заняться с Дереком сексом, но он знал, что это желание лишь попытка убежать от реальности.  
  
— Скотт не согласился разорвать круг?  
  
— Нет, хотя я пустил в ход все свои аргументы. Он тот еще упрямый сукин сын, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Хотя иногда его упрямство кстати. Надеюсь, он все-таки сумеет помочь этой своей Хлое.  
  
Стайлз предусмотрительно сфотографировал выбранное в комиссионке ожерелье и показал его Дереку, когда вернулся домой. Тот одобрил его выбор.  
  
— Из таких, как Хлоя, потом получаются такие, как Дюкалион, — проворчал Дерек. И все-таки встал, чтобы прикрыть окно — ветер еще больше усилился, и в комнате стало слишком прохладно. — Знаешь, кажется, я зря отказался от лекарства Дитона. Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что дом как будто изменился.   
  
— Дело не в лекарстве, — Стайлз вылез из-под одеяла и натянул толстовку и джинсы прямо на голое тело. — Пойдем, выпьем что-нибудь горячее. Мне надо рассказать тебе одну вещь.  
  
Они спустились вниз, и Дерек поставил греться чайник. Стайлзу хотелось кофе, но пить его среди ночи точно не стоило.  
  
— И что это за вещь? — спросил Дерек с плохо скрываемым нетерпением.  
  
— Смотри, — Стайлз взял в руки заварочный чайник и указал Дереку на щербатый носик. Потом закрыл его рукой, сосредоточился — и убрал. Носик был в полном порядке. — Как-то так.  
  
— Что ж, — произнес Дерек, приподняв брови. — Это многое объясняет. В частности то, почему мы каждый раз выходили относительно сухими из воды. Мы со Скоттом должны были сдохнуть еще тогда, когда сюда приехал Джерард.  
  
— Э-э-э, подожди! — Стайлз ожидал удивления, расспросов, восторга, но реакция Дерека была до обидного невыразительной. — Во-первых, эти способности проявились у меня уже после того, как ты свалил, а во-вторых, ты что — уже видел такое?  
  
— Конечно, — Дерек отобрал у Стайлза чайник и стал заваривать чай. — У некоторых эмиссаров сила выливается вот в такие бонусы. Откуда, ты думаешь, все эти рассказы о телепатах, экстрасенсах, телекинетиках и прочем? Чаще всего это фокусы, но иногда чистая правда. В детстве я встречал одну женщину, эмиссара стаи из Айдахо. Она тоже умела... исправлять.   
  
Стайлз от души шлепнул Дерека по заднице, а когда тот удивленно на него уставился, шлепнул еще раз.  
  
— Мог бы сказать, что я особенный!  
  
— Ты особенный, — кивнул Дерек. — Достань печенье.  
  
— И что умела та женщина? — спросил Стайлз, распаковав пачку поп-тартс. — Она рассказывала, как контролирует это?  
  
— Мне было девять, — Дерек разлил чай по чашкам и сел за стол. — Мама взяла меня с собой в поездку, и пока взрослые разговаривали, я катался на велосипеде. Мне его одолжил сын хозяйки дома. В общем, я упал, цепь слетела, а спицы в колесе погнулись. И тут ко мне подошла женщина, я знал, что она эмиссар, и предложила помочь. Я думал, она хочет проверить, как я, но она взялась за велосипед, поправила цепь — и вдруг он весь вспыхнул, а потом оказался в полном порядке. Я очень удивился, и она объяснила, что это ее особая сила. И что она может поправить почти все. Главное, знать, чего ты хочешь добиться, и верить, что ты можешь это сделать.   
  
— Тогда понятно, почему у меня получается через раз, — Стайлз добавил себе сахара в чашку. — Я не понимаю, как это работает, и веры мне тоже не достает.  
  
— А что насчет дома? — Дерек огляделся по сторонам. — Ты хочешь его починить?  
  
— И в мыслях не было! Зачем мне это нужно? — Стайлз с раздражением махнул рукой и взял печенье. — Оно само. Я сразу понял, что здесь все дышит на ладан, но этот дом будто высасывает из меня силы и чинит сам себя. Я без понятия, что происходит.  
  
— Ты из-за этого плохо себя чувствуешь? — в глазах Дерека мелькнуло беспокойство. — Стайлз, если так — ты должен уехать.  
  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — Стайлз набил рот печеньем, прожевал и сказал: — По-моему, мне даже лучше становится, когда я что-то, как ты сказал, исправляю. Но это все равно довольно странно.   
  
— И как это проявилось в первый раз?  
  
Блядь, надо было догадаться, что Дерек спросит. Соврать? Нет. Они и так достаточно друг другу врали.  
  
— Когда Скотт сказал, что ты не вернешься, я стал тебе звонить. И понял, что ты сменил номер, — Стайлз уставился в свою чашку, стараясь не провалиться снова в те эмоции. Переживать их опять он не собирался. — Я страшно взбесился. Ты меня кинул. И самое смешное, что мне хотелось обсудить с тобой это. Пожаловаться тебе же, что ты свалил. А я не мог. И я так разозлился, что швырнул телефон в стену, и он сломался. Разлетелся на куски, трещина на весь экран, короче, полный пиздец. Я бросился его собирать, но сразу понял, что ничего не выйдет.  
  
— Глупый поступок.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову, готовый высказать Дереку все, что он о нем думает, и осекся, увидев его смеющиеся глаза. Что за фигня? Стайлз с ним откровенничает, а Дерек над ним подшучивает?  
  
— Конечно, глупый! — Стайлз обиженно насупился. — Ты не стоил того, чтобы разбивать телефон!  
  
— И как ты его починил? — Дерек по-прежнему выглядел расслабленным и довольным.  
  
— Да никак, — Стайлз съел еще одно печенье. — Попробовал включить, он, естественно, не работал. И я сидел, зажав его в кулаке, и чуть, блин, не плакал. Я знал, что у папы долги после моего лечения, и лишние траты не вписывались в наш бюджет. Кроме того… в телефоне была кое-какая информация, и я не хотел ее терять.  
  
— И что же там было такого важного?  
  
— Наши с тобой фото.  
  
Дерек отставил поднесенную ко рту чашку.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз шмыгнул носом. — То есть там было много что, но в тот момент я думал только о фотках. Ругал себя за то, что не перенес их в облако. А когда немного успокоился и решил загуглить, могу ли я сам вытащить информацию из телефона, увидел, что на вид тот совершенно нормальный. Я попробовал его включить, и он взял и заработал. Стекло было как новое, корпус — тоже. Я сходил вниз, налил себе немного виски из папиных запасов и стал сохранять фотографии.  
  
— Решил, что у тебя едет крыша?  
  
— Да я даже не особенно удивился, если честно, — Стайлз зевнул. — На фоне всего, через что мы прошли, это было почти мелочью. Я порадовался, что снова на связи, и не стал забивать себе голову. А потом начал подмечать, что иногда я могу кое-что поправить. Но у меня не получается это контролировать. Совсем. И этот ебаный дом тому подтверждение! Я ни капли не хочу ему помогать, но он просто берет и реставрирует себя за мой счет!  
  
— Успокойся, — Дерек протянул руку и взял пальцы Стайлза в свои. — И мне жаль, что ты так на меня злился. Прости. Мне следовало попрощаться.  
  
— Да уж, — Стайлз, помедлив, сжал его пальцы. — Как думаешь, та женщина, которая починила тебе велик — она еще жива?   
  
— Она была не старой, — Дерек прищурился, припоминая. — Если с ней ничего не случилось — должна быть жива. Я напишу тебе имя, можешь потом ее поискать и сослаться на меня, если найдешь и решишь договориться о встрече.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты выбрал такую профессию, — сказал Дерек, вернувшись к чаю. — Идеальная работа для человека с твоими способностями.  
  
— Я же сказал, я их не контролирую. Я вообще думал, что это подарочек от ногицуне, — с трудом признался Стайлз. — Так что я не собирался этим пользоваться.  
  
— Дух-разрушитель подарил тебе умение исправлять сломанное? — Дерек глубокомысленно покивал головой. — И тебя ничего не смутило в этом объяснении?  
  
— Хочешь поупражняться в сарказме?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Стайлз, это либо есть в тебе, либо нет. И оно было всегда, с рождения. Почему ты не посоветовался с Дитоном?  
  
— Побоялся, что это приведет еще к какой-нибудь херне, — Стайлз повел головой, разминая шею. — Да не знаю, просто забил. Потом уже попробовал поискать информацию, но ничего толком не нарыл.   
  
— Тебе точно стоит позвонить тому мужику, который предлагал работу, — сказал Дерек. — Ты с этим справишься.  
  
— Не все так просто, — признался Стайлз и нехотя добавил. — Джесс считает, что я не должен соглашаться.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Да много причин. Роберт — ну, тот парень — он гений, это все признают, но он очень эксцентричен. Иногда он берется за сомнительные дела. Ничего незаконного, но порой он наступает на хвост важным людям. Бывает, он работает бесплатно. Бывает, отказывает тем, кому не принято отказывать. В общем, Джесс беспокоится, что я могу влипнуть. Кроме того, в Нью-Йорке хватает фирм, которые занимаются кризис-менеджментом, и они работают только на территории штата, а некоторые не вылезают за пределы Манхэттена. А с Робертом мне придется мотаться по всей стране.   
  
— Командировки это проблема?  
  
— Да, потому что Джесс-то прикован к своей лаборатории, — объяснил Стайлз. — А мои поездки могут длиться по несколько недель. Плюс, если Роберт будет браться за дела бесплатно, моя оплата тоже будет по минимальной ставке. И риск репутации. Тогда как в одной из нью-йоркских фирм я получу стабильный заработок, гарантии и карьерные перспективы.   
  
— Ты звучишь так, будто зачитываешь буклет, — поморщился Дерек. — Стайлз, решать тебе, но ведь у твоего Роберта тоже есть плюсы. Насколько я понял, работая на него, ты сможешь обзавестись деловыми связями по всей стране, получишь разнообразный опыт и будешь учиться у лучшего в своей области. Что касается его эксцентричности… Ты не обязан всю жизнь на него работать. В конце концов, никто не запрещает тебе основать собственное дело, когда ты почувствуешь, что готов. Вряд ли в нью-йоркских фирмах ты сможешь сделать лучшую карьеру. Для продвижения по службе недостаточно быть профессионалом и любить свою работу.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что мои социальные навыки сосут?  
  
— Сосешь ты точно лучше, чем общаешься с людьми.  
  
Стайлз бы обиделся, но комплимент был слишком приятным. Да и вообще слова Дерека его приободрили. Когда они обсуждали ситуацию с Джессом, Стайлз с ним соглашался и ругал себя за ребяческую жажду приключений. А Дерек повернул все так, что Стайлз выглядел разумным человеком, выбирая более рискованный профессиональный путь.  
  
— Если бы твой бойфренд знал, что ты гарантированно не облажаешься, он бы тоже голосовал за Роберта, — подытожил Дерек. — Уверен, что с деньгами и командировками вы бы разобрались. В конце концов, секс после разлуки всегда лучше.   
  
— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Но засыпать каждый вечер в одной постели тоже неплохо.  
  
— Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
  
— Я не хочу его потерять. Не хочу быть эгоистом и ставить работу выше отношений, особенно если есть вариант, где можно пойти на компромисс и все совместить.  
  
— Лишь бы потом этот компромисс не встал тебе поперек горла.   
  
Стайлз засунул в рот последнее оставшееся в пачке печенье. И когда Дерек успел сожрать все остальное?  
  
Вот об этом он думал. Не возненавидит ли он Джесса, если забьет на свои желания и поставит их отношения на первое место. Или именно так и поступают взрослые люди? Вдруг Стайлз потом будет рад, что все сохранил и нашел золотую середину?   
  
— У меня есть еще год, чтобы все обдумать, — сказал Стайлз. — Я бы рехнулся, если бы пришлось решать сейчас.  
  
— А что с твоей работой? — вспомнил Дерек. — Ты говорил, что у тебя строгий босс. Уже купил обратный билет?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз встал и выкинул пустую упаковку. — Я решил немного задержаться. И с работой я приврал. Я устроился на лето на свой факультет. Они каждый год нанимают студентов. Мы приводим в порядок архив, сортируем поступившие за год эссе, копируем документы для будущего учебного года и все в таком духе. Довольно нудно, но неплохо оплачивается, плюс всякие мелкие бонусы вроде бесплатной еды в кафетерии или свободного доступа к закрытым секциям библиотеки. Я позвонил сокурснице, она меня с радостью подменит, пока я не вернусь.  
  
— И что сказал Джесс, когда услышал про задержку?  
  
— Он думает, что мой школьный приятель попал в аварию и я тут сижу около его больничной койки. Так что он с пониманием отнесся к тому, что мое возвращение откладывается.  
  
— Ты наловчился врать.  
  
Стайлз скрестил руки на груди — иначе он бы что-нибудь швырнул в Дерека.  
  
— Мне, знаешь ли, пришлось.  
  
— Я тебя не осуждаю, — Дерек забрал со стола грязные чашки и поставил их в раковину. — Но я все равно не могу понять, почему ты со мной спишь.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Мне предложили, и я не отказался.  
  
— А вот ты по-прежнему паршиво врешь, — заявил Стайлз.   
  
В шестнадцать он бы проглотил это и распереживался, а теперь точно знал, что его обманывают. У Стайлза было достаточно секса на одну ночь, чтобы он усвоил, как ведут себя те, кому наплевать, с кем спать.   
  
Дерек к ним точно не относился.  
  
— Я не изменяю Джессу, — наконец произнес он, увидев, что Дерек до сих пор ждет объяснений. — Есть два Стайлза. Один остался в аэропорту Ла-Гуардия, а второй приехал сюда. С Джессом встречается первый, хороший Стайлз. А перед тобой сидит другой парень, которого Джесс и не видел-то никогда. Так что извини, но меня не мучает совесть.   
  
Это было не совсем правдой. Стайлз знал, что поступает плохо, но это почти не вызывало в нем эмоций. Еще одна вещь, в которой он налажал. Не такое уж большое дело.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно тебе придется рассказать Джессу правду? — Дерек провел рукой по голове и едва заметно поморщился. Кажется, он скучал по своим волосам. — Нельзя постоянно ему врать, особенно, если у вас все серьезно.  
  
— Можно. И отъебись от меня со своей моралью! В лесу что, тоже показывают Опру? — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Как насчет тебя, Дерек? Не мучает мысль, что трахаешь чужого бойфренда? Ты-то зачем со мной спишь?  
  
— Потому что я Дерек, я отвратителен, и я занимаюсь сексом с людьми, которые мне не подходят.  
  
Стайлз вытаращился на него и расхохотался. Дерек всегда так делал. Когда их перебранки достигали чересчур высокого градуса, он снимал напряжение какой-нибудь нелепой выходкой или дурацкой шуткой, и Стайлз моментально переставал злиться.  
  
— Ты придурок, — заявил он и, подойдя к хмурящемуся Дереку, обнял его за шею. — И я тебе подхожу. Кстати, знаешь, что сказал про нас Скотт? Он считает, что мы оба — не милые!  
  
Дерек обнял его за талию и покачал головой.  
  
— Это самое умное, что когда-либо говорил Скотт. Мы действительно не милые. Ты саркастичный засранец, а я вообще терпеть не могу людей.  
  
— Мы очень милые, — возразил Стайлз. Недавнее раздражение испарилось, сменившись ощущением безопасности и уюта. — Я точно очень милый! И ты бываешь милым. Например, когда выбираешь какую из двух одинаковых футболок тебе надеть. Или когда полируешь свою тачку и шепчешь ей всякие нежности. Или когда ругаешься, если твоя команда проигрывает. Скотт просто никогда тебя таким не видел.  
  
— Я предпочту остаться в его глазах тем Дереком, которого он придумал.  
  
— Я знаю, — Стайлз поцеловал его в щеку. — Но мне немного жаль, что никто не видит тебя настоящего.   
  
— Эрика тоже считала меня милым. Я пытался ее разубедить, но она все время твердила, что видит, какой я под маской сурового альфы, — произнес Дерек, задумчиво глядя в сторону.   
  
— Женщина-кошка была чертовски умной девчонкой, — Стайлз сильнее прижался к нему и почувствовал, как его крепче обняли в ответ. — Они все были отличными. Эллисон, Эрика, Бойд. Блядь, даже Мэтт был неплохим парнем, пока не съехал с катушек.  
  
— А вот о Виктории Арджент я не жалею.  
  
— Я всегда ее побаивался. Даже больше, чем Джерарда.   
  
— Никогда не забуду, как меня притащили, чтобы я его укусил.  
  
— А я удивился, что ты после той истории продолжил со мной здороваться.  
  
Дерек поцеловал его в шею и опустил руки с талии на бедра.  
  
— Я после той истории начал за тобой ухаживать. Не мог упустить свой шанс.  
  
— Шанс? — Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. — Ты о чем?  
  
— Ты всегда принимал сторону Скотта, даже если был больше согласен со мной. Но в тот момент ты так сильно на него разозлился, что я решил попробовать тебя переубедить. Я хотел, чтобы ты перестал видеть во мне врага. Дерека, которого надо грохнуть чисто на всякий случай.  
  
— Мне было шестнадцать, и я постоянно был запутавшимся и напуганным, — с досадой сказал Стайлз. — А ты, оказывается, расчетливый сукин сын! Воспользовался моментом моей слабости!  
  
— Жалеешь об этом?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза. — Никогда не жалел. Пожалуй, это единственные хорошие воспоминания из того времени.  
  
— У меня тоже, — согласился Дерек с улыбкой. — Ладно. Пойдем наверх, скоро рассветет, а нам стоит хоть немного поспать.  
  
— Идет, — Стайлз легко чмокнул его в губы. — Я высплюсь и завтра разгромлю тебя в бейсбол!  
  
Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз, взяв его за руку, повел в спальню. Шагая по лестнице, он вспомнил о неотвеченном сообщении в мобильнике, и не почувствовал ни капли стыда.  
  
Что ж, случилось именно то, чего он так боялся. Другой Стайлз вырвался на волю, и засунуть его обратно будет чертовски трудно.  
  


***

  
  
Хлопнув дверцей багажника, Стайлз сам себя похвалил: все покупки отлично влезли. И уложился он быстро. Значит, самое время заехать за кофе и свежей выпечкой и двинуть к дому. Он поправил темные очки, подошел к дверце с водительской стороны и застыл, увидев что футах в десяти от него стоит человек и внимательно за ним наблюдает.  
  
Блядь, блядь, блядь! Все, он попался.  
  
— Привет, пап, — Стайлз неуверенно махнул рукой, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть!  
  
— Могу ответить тебе тем же, — отец подошел и остановился напротив. — Мы говорили два дня назад, и ты рассказывал мне про Нью-Йорк. И не упомянул, что собираешься приехать.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы соврать, и осекся. Зачем усугублять собственное положение?  
  
— Я здесь полторы недели.  
  
Папа понимающе качнул головой, и у него на лице появилось то самое выражение, которое раньше наводило на Стайлза ужас. Впрочем, ему и сейчас было не по себе. Неприятно огорчать тех, кого любишь.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Да, — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. — Ничего ужасного, пап. Скотт мне позвонил и... Я бы с радостью с тобой поделился, но ты ведь сам всегда говорил — меньше знаешь, крепче спишь!  
  
— Не прикидывайся, что это я виноват, что ты мне врешь, — отрезал папа.   
  
— Ну немного все-таки виноват, — Стайлз взглянул на него исподлобья. — Это ведь ты меня таким воспитал!  
  
— Вот что, засранец, — голос у отца стал сердитым, но глаза его выдавали — по-настоящему он не злился. — Пойдем-ка в мою машину. И разберемся, что не так с твоим воспитанием!  
  
— Ты на служебной, — Стайлз вытянул шею и увидел белый Эксплорер с синей надписью "Департамент шерифа Бикон-Хиллза". — Посадишь на заднее и наручники наденешь?  
  
— Если придется, — папа закатил глаза. — С ума сойти, Стайлз! Я думал, ты повзрослел.  
  
— Тебя подвел твой оптимизм! — Стайлз заблокировал двери своего арендованного форда и подошел обнять отца.  
  
Они добрались до Эксплорера, и Стайлз привычно плюхнулся на переднее. Сколько раз он вот так катался с папой? Жаль, прошло то время, когда каждый новый вызов Стайлз считал интересным и будоражащим, ведь собственная жизнь казалась ему дико скучной.  
  
— Значит, Скотт тоже замешан.  
  
— Могло быть иначе?  
  
— И что вы натворили?  
  
— Это Скотт, — тут же открестился Стайлз. — Я пытаюсь все исправить!  
  
Папа вывернул руль на перекрестке, и Стайлз понял, что они едут домой.  
  
— Подожди-ка. А миссис Мартин сейчас...  
  
— Час дня. У нее уроки до половины четвертого.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз снова расслабился. — Ты расскажешь ей, что я здесь?  
  
— Зависит от того, что я от тебя услышу.  
  
— Видишь, пап, ты не хочешь лишний раз ее волновать, поэтому собираешься скрыть от нее то, что покажется ей неприятным. Ведь ты о ней заботишься! Это проявление любви!  
  
Папа повернулся к Стайлзу и посмотрел на него со смесью жалости и любопытства.  
  
— Действительно думаешь, что я размякну и засчитаю это за оправдание?  
  
— Ну, попробовать-то стоило, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку. — Это ты научил меня не сдаваться и...  
  
— Хватит! — папа протянул руку и попытался отвесить ему подзатыльник. — Просто замолчи.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся. Конечно, их ждет не особенно приятный разговор, но все равно он был рад, что они столкнулись. Стайлз и не понимал, как соскучился по отцу, пока его не увидел.  
  
  
— Вот и все, — подытожил Стайлз, закончив рассказывать свою сильно отредактированную историю. Они с отцом уютно устроились на кухне, где тот, вопреки протестам Стайлза, выпил эспрессо средней крепости. — Видишь, на этот раз никакого криминала.  
  
— За исключением незаконного проникновения на чужую частную собственность и того, что Скотт удерживает Дерека насильно, а до этого вводил ему неизвестный препарат против его воли.  
  
— Я бы сказал, это спорно, — оживился Стайлз. — Во-первых, дом заброшен и хозяевам явно плевать, кто там куда проникает. Во-вторых, вокруг дома нет колючей проволоки, любой человек решит, что Дерек сам не хочет оттуда уезжать. В-третьих, этот препарат… Если кровь Дерека возьмут на анализ, остатки лекарства будут последним, на что обратят внимание медики.  
  
— То, что в нашем законодательстве не прописаны права оборотней, не разрешает Скотту нарушать суть четвертой поправки!   
  
— Да знаю я! — отмахнулся Стайлз и вытащил из корзинки для хлеба еще один бисквит. Пока они с отцом жили вдвоем, в кухне никогда не водилось домашней выпечки. Благослови Господь миссис Мартин и ее кулинарные таланты! — Я же сказал, я пытался переубедить Скотта. Но он упрямится, так что Дерек вынужденно кукует в этой развалюхе.  
  
— Которую вы решили отремонтировать.  
  
— Скучно сидеть без дела целыми днями. Там даже телека нет.  
  
Стайлз не стал объяснять, что реставрация была идеей Дерека. На следующее утро после того, как правда о способностях Стайлза вылезла наружу, Дерек обошел дом, внимательно оглядывая каждый уголок, и как-то так вышло, что после завтрака они сели составлять список необходимых инструментов и стройматериалов.  
  
Восстанавливать дом естественным путем было бы чертовски сложно: он основательно прогнил, но благодаря силам Стайлза им требовалось сделать не так уж и много. Они начали с тщательной уборки и обдирания прекрасно отслаивающихся обоев, потом Дерек взялся за механический ремонт мебели, а Стайлз сосредоточился на общем обновлении вещей. Это он усвоил еще в пору своих прежних экспериментов. Стайлз не мог создать что-то из воздуха, залатать большую дыру или вырастить для шкафа новую ручку, но он мог так воздействовать на вещь, что она приобретала максимально хороший вид. Поэтому сейчас Стайлз методично воздействовал на доски, камень, металл и пластик, а Дерек решал все остальные проблемы. Работа шла на удивление хорошо: они уже привели в относительный порядок вторую спальню, начав с ремонта крыши, и почти закончили гостиную. Но дел впереди оставалось много, и Стайлз старался не думать, сколько они спустили на это денег и сколько спустят еще. Только сегодня он облегчил карточку Дерека почти на тысячу долларов. С другой стороны, глупо экономить на краске для фасада, да и окна без штор смотрелись невесело.  
  
— Значит, ты бросил все, включая работу, чтобы составить компанию Дереку? — Лицо отца стало непроницаемым. — Я надеялся, ты им переболел.  
  
— Что? — Стайлзу показалось, что он ослышался.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы встречались, когда ты учился в школе.  
  
— Да откуда ты… Мы не встречались! Дерек и я? Мы никогда…  
  
— Однажды ты сказал мне, что переночуешь у Скотта, и я тебя отпустил. Я сел смотреть телевизор, но пульт не работал. Я, конечно, стал искать батарейки, но их нигде не было. Я позвонил тебе на мобильный, ты не снял, и тогда я позвонил Скотту, чтобы он позвал тебя к телефону. И он начал что-то мямлить, а потом вдруг сказал, что ты уже спишь. На часах не было и одиннадцати, Стайлз, поэтому я всерьез заволновался, — папа сделал паузу и легко пожал плечами. — Я пробил сигнал твоего телефона по своей базе и обнаружил, что ты находишься в каком-то здании. Залез в реестр и — вот сюрприз — владельцем здания оказался Дерек Хейл.  
  
— И это доказывает то, что мы пару раз затусили и не уследили за временем, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Стайлз. — Ну, пап, ты тогда считал его преступником, поэтому я скрывал от тебя, что мы видимся. Прости, но твои выводы…  
  
— А весь следующий день ты ходил в толстовке с высоким воротом, которую носишь только зимой. Но твой засос все равно было видно.  
  
Стайлз моргнул. В голове стало пусто, и он буквально ощутил, как его показное равнодушие осыпается с лица. Охренеть.  
  
Отец знал все это время. И молчал. То есть…  
  
— И ты не потребовал у меня объяснений?  
  
— Чтобы наткнуться на очередную порцию замысловатого вранья? — папа открыл холодильник, чтобы достать сок, и Стайлз машинально отметил стоявший внутри набор продуктов. Миссис Мартин явно всерьез воспринимала рекомендации папиных врачей. — Я решил, что если устрою допрос, ты мне вообще больше никогда и ничего не расскажешь.  
  
— Пап.  
  
— Все нормально, — отец налил сок в два стакана и протянул один Стайлзу. — Я догадался, что тебе самому нелегко, и не стал заострять на этом внимание. Но, признаюсь, я пару раз за вами проследил.  
  
— О мой бог, — простонал Стайлз. — Ты за нами следил! Какой позор!  
  
— Я этого не стыжусь. Меня успокоило то, что вы вели себя, как любая другая влюбленная парочка. Не скажу, что мне было просто, но я понял, что придется с этим смириться.  
  
— Да не были мы никакой влюбленной парочкой, — с досадой произнес Стайлз. Теперь, когда первый шок прошел, он осознал еще кое-что. — Подожди. Значит, когда мы разговаривали с тобой, и я краснел и потел, пытаясь рассказать, что встречаюсь с парнем… Ты уже знал, что мне нравятся не только девчонки?  
  
— Я допускал эту мысль, но не знал наверняка, — возразил отец. Он старался выглядеть уверенным, но Стайлз заметил виноватое выражение на его лице. — Я надеялся, что дело было в самом Дереке или что это был разовый эксперимент!  
  
— Ты знал! — Стайлз грохнул стаканом об стол и навел на отца указательный палец. — Все эти годы я мучился, а ты…  
  
— А я, может, ждал, когда сын придет ко мне и поделится тем, что с ним происходит! Ждал, что наконец окажусь достойным доверия!  
  
— Не надо говорить про доверие, — окончательно рассердился Стайлз. — Ты все время намекал, что мне надо искать жену и что ты хочешь понянчить внуков. Думаешь, легко после такого прийти и сказать: э, нет, пап, я предпочитаю спать с парнями, а они детей не рожают?  
  
— Да я кидал тебе наживку! — папа слегка раскраснелся от гнева, и Стайлз вдруг заметил, какой он уже немолодой. Полголовы в седине, да и кожа на щеках и шее потихоньку начинает обвисать. — Я ждал, что ты меня перебьешь и объяснишь, что этого не будет!  
  
— Что? — Стайлз так удивился, что злость куда-то улетучилась. — Нет, серьезно? Да это худшая наживка в мире! Мог бы прямо сказать, что ты в курсе.  
  
Отец поджал губы.  
  
— В какой-то момент мне стало интересно, как далеко это зайдет. Все ждал, что ты привезешь познакомиться какого-нибудь «просто друга», а лет через десять я узнаю, что вы давно женаты.  
  
— Ого, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Я не настолько безнадежен. Чтоб ты знал: Джесс — это мои первые серьезные отношения. И я тебе рассказал!  
  
— Да, а потом отказался привезти его сюда на лето и дал понять, что мне тоже не надо навещать вас в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Здесь Стайлзу оказалось нечем крыть: именно так все и было.  
  
— Я к этому не готов, — сказал он и взял еще один бисквит. Вкусная еда с детства помогала ему справиться с огорчениями. — Значит, ты не столько зол на то, что мне нравятся парни, сколько на то, что я от тебя это скрывал?  
  
Папа тоже взял бисквит. Привычку утешать себя едой Стайлз подцепил именно от него.  
  
— Я этого не понимаю, сынок. Видит бог, я пытался, но для меня это сложно, — мягко начал отец. — Я действительно мечтал, что ты женишься и обзаведешься детьми. А еще я за тебя беспокоюсь. Каждую неделю приходит статистика по преступлениям, совершенным на почве ненависти, и этот процент неизменно растет. И ты в группе риска.  
  
— Я живу в самом толерантном городе страны. Ну, может, мы уступаем Сан-Франциско, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — У меня больше шансов быть застреленным грабителем, чем убитым за то, что встречаюсь с парнем!  
  
— Нет, Стайлз, — серьезно сказал папа. — Твой шанс стать жертвой грабежа умножается на то, что ты встречаешься с парнем. Вот как это работает. И каждый раз, когда ты забываешь мне позвонить, я об этом вспоминаю.  
  
Стайлз отвернулся и стал разглядывать вид из окна. Там ничего не изменилось — тот же, привычный с детства пейзаж, но ему нужна была минутка обдумать услышанное.  
  
— Я не нарываюсь, — сказал он, взяв себя в руки. — На публике мы с Джессом стараемся держаться в рамках, как будто мы просто близкие друзья. Конечно, риск все равно есть, но этот риск есть всегда.  
  
— Я рад, что вы осторожны, — папа потер лоб рукой. — Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя осуждаю или меньше люблю из-за того, какой ты есть. Ты мой сын и всегда им будешь. И я счастлив, что нашелся человек, с которым тебе хорошо.  
  
— Ты сейчас цитируешь какую-то брошюру? — уточнил Стайлз. — Что-то из разряда, как реагировать, если твой ребенок гей, транс или не определился?  
  
— Больше ты печенья не получишь, — постановил отец. — И да, я читал советы. Будешь надо мной смеяться?  
  
— Я вообще-то пытаюсь сдержать слезы, — Стайлз шмыгнул носом и потер глаза. — После Рождества я уверился, что ты меня ненавидишь из-за этих гребаных внуков!  
  
— Есть суррогатное материнство и усыновление, — весомо произнес папа. — Кроме того, я договорился с Натали: она сказала, что одолжит мне детей Лидии, если та выкроит минутку их родить.  
  
— А Лидия об этом знает?  
  
— Я достаточно пожил на свете, чтобы не задавать такие вопросы.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, и папа к нему присоединился. Они помолчали, каждый думая о чем-то своем, и Стайлз взглянул на часы.  
  
— Я обещал Дереку вернуться и помочь с работой. Да и продукты к обеду остались в машине. Не подкинешь меня обратно к стоянке?  
  
— Подкину, — отец поставил стаканы из-под сока в мойку и накрыл бисквиты полотенцем. — И заеду вместе с тобой к Дереку.  
  
— Зачем это? — удивился Стайлз. — Слушай, он сейчас нестабилен. Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Давай лучше мы с тобой завтра снова встретимся, можем куда-нибудь сходить или…  
  
— У тебя на лице и шее раздражение, — спокойно сказал отец, вытащив из кармана ключи от служебной машины. — И непохоже, что оно от бритья. Полагаю, кто-то терся о тебя чем-то вроде щетины. Учитывая, что твой парень остался в Нью-Йорке, и ты его не видел уже полторы недели… Думаю, мне все-таки стоит заехать и поздороваться с Дереком.  
  


***

  
  
— Это было неловко, — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и стащил из его пачки пару чипс. — Твой отец серьезно подходит к своим родительским обязанностям.  
  
— Учитывая, сколько он терпел, — вяло отозвался Стайлз, — все прошло неплохо.  
  
— Зато теперь я точно знаю, от кого ты унаследовал свой сарказм, — Дерек снова потянулся к чипсам, и Стайлз всучил ему весь пакет. Все равно кусок не лез в горло.   
  
— Ладно, ты прав — это катастрофа.  
  
— Еще какая! Ты просрал ему по всем пунктам.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Ты пообещал привезти Джесса на День благодарения. И пригласил его к вам, цитирую, как только вы найдете себе подходящую квартиру.  
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы. Зачем Дерек напомнил? Он только об этом забыл!  
  
— А что мне оставалось делать? Я должен был как-то загладить вину. Одно дело, когда меня осуждает Скотт. И совсем другое, когда мной недоволен папа!  
  
— С чего ты взял, что он недоволен? По-моему, он отнесся к ситуации… — Дерек наморщил лоб и пожал плечами, — вполне нормально.  
  
— Ты либо слепой, либо тупой, — рассердился Стайлз. — Теперь я не просто его сын, который спит с парнями, теперь я, блядь, какая-то шлюха!  
  
— А ты расскажи ему эту сказочку про двух разных Стайлзов, вдруг ему понравится?  
  
Ярость вспыхнула красным шаром перед глазами, и Стайлз, от души пнув новенький стул, вылетел с кухни, пересек холл и выбрался на крыльцо. Если он не подышит свежим воздухом, точно прибьет Дерека. Плевать, что тот альфа — Стайлз достаточно изобретателен, чтобы найти способ.  
  
Дерек почти сразу дал понять, что думает об объяснении Стайлза. Самым мягким, что он сказал было «это гребаный самообман» и «вынь, блядь, голову из задницы». Нет, ну вы только посмотрите — кто ему советует починить голову? Мужик, который хочет провести остаток дней, жуя опоссумов и гадя под кустами?  
  
Входная дверь хлопнула. Дерек вышел на крыльцо и протянул Стайлзу бутылку только что открытого пива.  
  
— Извини, я перегнул палку.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, протянул руку и забрал пиво.  
  
— Я паршиво себя чувствую, — признался он, сделав пару глотков. — По-моему, я охуенно запутался.  
  
— А по-моему, твоя жизнь в полном порядке. Ну или будет в порядке — когда ты вернешься домой.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я свалил?  
  
Дерек уставился на темно-зеленую полоску леса, подсвеченную наполовину зашедшим солнцем. Наверное, он бы хотел ее сфотографировать: Дерек рассказывал, что раньше, до возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз, ему очень нравилось снимать дикую природу. Он даже ходил на специальные курсы для фотографов и оборудовал в их с Лорой квартире красную комнату.  
  
И у него неплохо получалось. Дерек сделал несколько снимков на камеру Стайлза в телефоне, и они вышли интересными. Джесс даже написал, что обязательно поговорит со своим профессором и попросит несколько дней отгулов, ведь "такие красивые места надо обязательно посмотреть".  
  
Стайлз засунул в рот большой палец и начал покусывать ноготь. Он устал ждать ответа Дерека, да и не хотел его на самом деле слышать.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты свалил, — наконец сказал Дерек. — И не хочу.  
  
— Пароль на твоей карточке, — Стайлз сделал хороший глоток пива, алкоголь ему сейчас точно не повредит. — Это дата, верно?  
  
— Разве?  
  
— Пару дней назад я заехал в мэрию и порылся в архиве. Думал, это день рождения кого-то из твоих родителей или Лоры. А потом вспомнил.  
  
— Что ты вспомнил? — Дерек повернулся, и стало видно, что в радужке его глаз горят красные точки.  
  
— Наш первый раз. Двенадцатое июля. Я помню, это была пятница, а в воскресенье я тусил на днюхе у Гринберга. Я проверил по фейсбуку, у него как раз четырнадцатого июля.  
  
— Мы разбили часы, — нехотя произнес Дерек. Глаза у него снова стали нормальными. — Они завалились под… В общем, когда я их нашел, они стояли. И мне врезалось в память: двадцать три восемнадцать, двенадцатое июля. А потом в одном из мотелей Брейден попросила меня придумать комбинацию цифр для сейфа, и они сами пришли на ум. И я начал пользоваться ими как удобным паролем.  
  
— Я ее терпеть не мог. Брейден! Не знаю, может, я ревновал, но я ее реально на дух не переносил. Не понимаю, как ты мог с ней трахаться.  
  
— Она была сломана даже больше, чем я сам, — Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и обнял его одной рукой за талию. — Все время строила из себя крутую девчонку, спала с пистолетом под подушкой. А на самом деле… Знаешь, Брейден нравились старые комедийные телешоу. Совсем старые, годов пятидесятых-шестидесятых. Мне кажется, иногда ей очень хотелось променять свой арсенал на наряд в стиле Одри и превратиться в одну из тех женщин, чье главное беспокойство — прическа и появившийся лишний дюйм в талии.  
  
— Кто ее убил? — тихо спросил Стайлз. — Ты отомстил?  
  
— Она разбилась на мотоцикле. Якобы несчастный случай, подвели тормоза. Но Брейден маниакально следила за своей хондой, она бы заметила любой износ и приняла меры, — Дерек перевел дыхание. — Она звонила примерно за неделю до своей гибели. Как всегда храбрилась, но по голосу было слышно, что она напряжена. Я спросил, в чем дело, предложил приехать. Она меня отшила. Сказала, что сама со всем разберется, и кто-то там пожалеет, что посмел с ней связаться.   
  
— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Стайлз. — Я постараюсь больше не говорить о том, как она меня бесила.  
  
— Говори, — Дерек бросил на него недоуменный взгляд. — Брейден не была ангелом и сама это признавала. Мы с ней тоже частенько не сходились во мнениях и ссорились. Но смерти за все это она точно не заслужила.  
  
— Мне кажется, Скотт запал на эту Хлою, — Стайлз чувствовал, что пора поменять тему. — Я с ним созванивался до того, как меня запалил папа. И то, как он о ней говорит… За этим что-то есть.  
  
— Такое часто бывает, — Дерек повернулся и потерся носом о висок Стайлза. — Волки чаще всего ищут партнера в своей стае.  
  
— Какой-то очередной инстинкт?  
  
— Нет, при чем здесь это. Нормальные отношения строятся в первую очередь на доверии, симпатии, близости, общих интересах. Члены стай, как правило, испытывают это друг к другу. И когда к этому добавляется сексуальное влечение — готово.   
  
Стайлз закусил губу. Казалось, будто Дерек говорит о чем-то личном, но у него ведь не было отношений с девушками-оборотнями. Пейдж, Кейт, потом период жизни с Лорой, когда Дерек, по его словам, вообще старался не заводить никаких отношений. Дальше был Стайлз, Дженнифер, снова Стайлз и Брейден.   
  
Какая-то бессмыслица.  
  
— Не думаю, что для Скотта это хорошо, — Стайлз зевнул. Он почти ничего не сделал за целый день, но чувствовал себя основательно вымотанным. — Девчонка с проблемами это не то, что ему нужно.  
  
— Пусть сам решает, — отозвался Дерек. — И вообще-то я рад, что он перестал приезжать и доставать меня разговорами.  
  
— Он перестал приезжать не из-за Хлои, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Это я ему сказал не соваться сюда. Соврал, что у меня есть план, как привести тебя в чувство, но для этого мне нужно побыть с тобой наедине.  
  
— И он поверил?  
  
— Не знаю. Может, он решил, что у нас тут секс-марафон, и побоялся случайно нас застукать. Какая разница! Скотта здесь нет, и благодари за это Стайлза!  
  
Дерек развернулся, отобрал у него опустевшую бутылку из-под пива, поставив ее на перила крыльца, и обнял Стайлза обеими руками.  
  
— Вот бы он удивился, увидев, что вместо бесконечной ебли мы сдираем старую краску со стен и пропитываем их грунтовочным антисептиком, — Дерек покосился на дом, который через день-другой можно было начинать красить.   
  
— Я купил охуенную краску, — похвастался Стайлз. — И секса, между прочим, у нас тоже хватает. Я за месяц столько не трахался, сколько здесь за десять дней. Хотя, какой месяц — три минимум!  
  
— Если ты дома носишь такие же пижамы, как здесь — я не удивлен.  
  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я мог увидеть пижаму с золотыми, блядь, шортами и просто пройти мимо, не купив ее? — поразился Стайлз. — Я бы никогда себе этого не простил! И моя задница в этих шортах выглядит великолепно!  
  
— То, что она выглядит великолепно — не заслуга этих шорт, — весомо сказал Дерек. — Они пошлые и смотришься ты в них по-дурацки.  
  
Стайлз скорчил рожу. Отчасти он был согласен, от его новой пижамы попахивало вульгарностью, но Стайлзу это даже нравилось. Он давно не покупал себе идиотской одежды. И то, как Дерек на нее отреагировал, было отдельным удовольствием. Они слегка поругались, и Дерека вся эта ситуация неожиданно задела. Что было несомненным плюсом. Стайлз еще школьником вывел простую закономерность: задетый Дерек становился в постели пожестче, видимо, самоутверждался таким образом и лечил свое раненое эго. Что, в свою очередь, оборачивалось для Стайлза оргазмами — во множественном числе.  
  
А он всегда обожал оргазмы во множественном числе.  
  
— Пойдем в гостиную, — позвал Стайлз. В комнате, где они обычно ночевали, пахло клеем, и окна были наглухо закрыты. Поэтому они загодя перетащили матрас и подушки вниз, чтобы не спать среди духоты и вонищи. — Ты не дашь мне надеть шорты, а потом мы немного поспим. Как тебе такой план?  
  
— На кухне бардак.  
  
— Забей, — посоветовал Стайлз. — Ни один енот не сунется в дом, где пахнет альфой.  
  
— Один сунулся, — вздохнул Дерек. — Один очень настырный прожорливый енот. Он прямо здесь. Щупает меня за зад.  
  
Стайлз прищурился, хищно оскалился и сделал вид, что собирается укусить Дерека за ухо. Тот увернулся, завязалась шутливая потасовка, и они ввалились обратно в дом. Стайлз, пятясь, дошагал до матраса, ловко уронил на него Дерека и с победным кличем забрался сверху.   
  
Он заранее знал, что потом ему будет больно вспоминать этот смех, но сейчас не собирался об этом думать. В обмен на вливаемую в него силу старый дом заново учил его дышать, а больше Стайлзу было и не нужно.   
  


***

  
  
До рассвета, наверное, оставались считанные минуты: темнота за окном выцвела, как застиранная футболка, и лес больше не казался пугающим и мрачным — теперь он выглядел просто хмурым. Деревья вдруг напомнили Стайлзу парней из общаги. Ближе к утру те становились такими же — усталыми, сонными и слегка раздраженными на весь мир. Стайлз был готов поклясться, что вон та сосна с удовольствием бы вмазала кому-нибудь своими ветками, а потом как следует наподдала корнями.   
  
Он нервно улыбнулся, допил воду из стакана и растер лицо руками. Все, хватит. Надо идти.  
  
Стайлз подошел к лестнице и чуть не запнулся о коробку с клеем для обоев. Блядь, он же просил Дерека сразу оттащить ее в гараж! Раздраженно вздохнув, Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж и остановился перед дверью спальни. Между лопаток выступил пот, во рту стало сухо. Стайлз скривился, мотнул головой и нажал на дверную ручку.  
  
— Что ты бродишь, — проворчал Дерек сквозь сон. — Уймись.  
  
Он несколько раз хлопнул рукой по пустому месту рядом с собой — то ли искал Стайлза, то ли указывал, куда ему следует лечь, и, сладко зевнув, затих.  
  
— Вставай, — Стайлз сел на край кровати и осторожно потряс Дерека за плечо. — Эй, волчище. Открой глаза.  
  
— Что еще? — Дерек со стоном перевернулся и послушно поморгал ресницами, привыкая к темноте. — Стайлз?  
  
— Надо встать и выйти во двор. Это важно.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, закрыл на мгновение глаза и резко сел, так и не подняв веки.   
  
— Где моя одежда?  
  
— Не бери, — Стайлз потянул его за руку, и Дерек встал.   
  
Сонным он больше не казался.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Стайлз покачал головой и порывисто поцеловал его в сухие после сна губы.  
  
— Все в порядке. Просто пойдем со мной.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя странно, — предупредил Дерек, когда они выбрались на крыльцо. — Посмотри! Еще совсем темно!  
  
— Я знаю, — Стайлз взял его за руку и повел за собой.  
  
Как и Дерек, он был совершенно голым. Идти им пришлось по траве, мокрой и скользкой от выступившей росы. То еще ощущение: одновременно мерзкое из-за холода, но и по-своему приятное, пробуждающие смутные детские воспоминания.   
  
Они преодолели около полусотни ярдов, и Дерек остановился, предупреждающе потянув Стайлза за руку.  
  
— Тут граница круга.  
  
— Да, — проронил Стайлз. Он постоял секунду-другую и махнул рукой.  
  
Огромный кривоватый круг — вернее, кривоватый овал — замерцал вокруг дома плотной стеной примерно в фут высотой. Стайлз усмехнулся, увидев цвет сияния. Оно было бледно-зеленым, тусклым и невыразительным. Впрочем, Стайлз давно понял, что Дитон довольно слабый друид. Иначе бы он просто не допустил всего, что случилось в Бикон-Хиллзе.  
  
— В этом есть определенная ирония, — заговорил Стайлз. Дерек стоял и молча за ним наблюдал. — Я потратил месяцы, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться со своими гребаными способностями, и ничего не добился. Но стоило прожить тут неполные три недели — и вуаля! Многое стало понятным. Честно говоря, мне даже стыдно, что я так тупил. Все ведь очень просто. Надо смотреть в суть вещей, а дальше… Это как визуальный редактор. Разные шкалы с настройками, и от меня требуется лишь повернуть ручку в нужную сторону. Правда, я не сразу заметил, что у каждой шкалы два полюса. Я, конечно, все время кручу, чтобы все исправить, улучшить, починить, но иногда можно и разрушить что-нибудь. Например, этот круг.  
  
Он не стал смотреть на Дерека. Далеко-далеко, на горизонте, расплылись первые полоски света. Солнце очнулось и вспомнило, что ему пора пошевелить задницей, если оно не хочет опоздать на работу.  
  
— И когда ты понял, что можешь его разорвать?  
  
— Два дня назад, — Стайлз покосился на Дерека, ожидая увидеть раздражение на его лице, но там была только грусть. — Мне, конечно, следовало сразу это сделать, но мне были нужны эти два дня. Я не буду извиняться.  
  
Дерек покачал головой и тоже бросил взгляд на розовеющее зарево восхода.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз, гадая, почему раньше ему казалось, что признаваться в своих чувствах — сложно. — Думаю, я влюбился в тебя еще тогда, но не понял, что происходит. И это к лучшему. Не знаю, что бы я натворил, если бы обо всем догадался.   
  
Он пошевелил пальцами правой руки, и замкнутый Дитоном круг пошел рябью, как взбаламученная вода.   
  
Еще есть время передумать. Стайлз может укрепить его так, что вообще никто не сможет разрушить этот круг. Закрыть его ото всех на веки вечные. Замуровать себя здесь заживо вместе с Дереком и послать весь остальной мир к черту.  
  
— Вот и все, — устало сказал Стайлз, с силой разведя руки в сторону.   
  
Круг лопнул, осыпался мучной пылью, а потом и вовсе исчез. Внутри поселилось опустошение. Последний раз он отдавал такое количество энергии, когда разрывал другой круг, самолично поставленный. Разрывал, чтобы Дерек мог спасти Скотта, которого убивала Виктория Арджент.  
  
Как же давно это было.   
  
— Ты можешь идти, — выдавил Стайлз. — Знай, я этого не хочу, но если это то, что тебе нужно — вперед. Вали отсюда нахуй. Живи волком, сливайся с природой. Больше тебе никто не будет мешать.  
  
Дерек попытался его обнять, но Стайлз вырвался. Он перевел дыхание и запрокинул голову назад, унимая подступившие к глазам слезы. Дерек снова протянул к нему руки, и на этот раз Стайлз не стал сопротивляться. Прохладные губы в утешении дотронулись до его виска, и Стайлз прижался к нему сильнее. Не только из-за желания стать ближе: он здорово подмерз на свежем воздухе, а Дерек был большим и теплым.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. В нем до последнего жила безумная и нелепая надежда, что Дерек передумает, но, разумеется, этого не случилось. Стайлз взял его за подбородок, повернул к себе и жадно поцеловал в губы. Самое главное он сказал, любые другие слова уже ничего не изменят.   
  
Дерек разорвал поцелуй, нежно погладил Стайлза по щеке и отошел на шаг назад, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Он повел шеей — хорошо знакомый жест — и человеческое лицо исказилось, приобретя волчьи черты. Стайлз приподнял брови, ожидая, что остальная трансформация так и пойдет, по частям, но тут Дерек дернулся — и исчез.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд. Крупный черный волк встряхнулся и переступил с лапы на лапу. Повернул голову, к чему-то принюхиваясь, и осторожно подошел к Стайлзу.  
  
Было странно видеть глаза Дерека на морде животного. Стайлз опустился на колени, обнял волка за шею и поглубже вдохнул запах его шерсти. В груди заныло от боли, но эта боль была не страшной. Стайлз знал, что сумеет ее усмирить.  
  
Нелепо чмокнув волка куда-то в пасть, Стайлз встал во весь рост. Волк растерянно потоптался на одном месте, и Стайлз, развернувшись, пошел к дому. Тело двигалось механически, кости, мышцы, кожа — все будто одеревенело, стало неживым, но мозг работал четко и ясно. Он вспомнил, как Дерек описывал тот миг, когда сливаешься с окружающим миром и больше ни о чем не беспокоишься, и на секунду понял, каково это. Но знание исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.   
  
Он вздохнул: голова вдруг разболелась, а под веками стало сухо, словно он не спал пару суток, готовясь к особенно сложному тесту. Стайлз повернулся и с трудом устоял на ногах. Волка больше не было. Дерек исчез, снова оставив его одного, и эта мысль была слишком огромной, чтобы уместиться в и так раскалывающуюся голову.   
  
— Привет, мальчик, — шепнул он себе под нос первые услышанные от ногицуне слова. — Спасибо, что пустил меня погостить. В благодарность я тебя кое-чему научу. Запоминай: твоя боль это чужой хлеб, а твой гнев это чужой меч. Никогда не корми других, не давай им взять в руки оружие — и проживешь тысячу лет, совсем как я. Запомнил, мальчик? Просто выкинь лишнее и посмейся над теми, кто не может этого сделать.  
  
Стайлз потер лоб, прогоняя дурные воспоминания, встряхнулся и бодро дошагал до дома. Поднялся по лестнице и, толкнув дверь в спальню, забрался в кровать. Стайлз плотно укутался в одеяло, перелег на ту половину, где спал Дерек, и взял в руки свой телефон.  
  
Пять пятьдесят шесть. Двенадцатое июля.  
  
На экране высветился конвертик непрочитанного сообщения, а рядом с ним — жирная цифра шесть. Стайлз убрал телефон и закрыл глаза.   
  
На него накатило старое воспоминание. Джип несется, набирая скорость, впереди — белеющее в темноте бетонное заграждение. Ветер бьет по зеркалам, кровь ревет в ушах, пальцы до боли сжимают руль, а нога с силой давит на педаль газа. По спине начинает течь пот, живот судорожно сжимается... и вот шины визжат от резкого торможения, правая дверца чиркает по бетону, а джип круто заносит на вираже, и он чуть не переворачивается. Стайлз сидит, чувствуя запах собственной мочи и пота, и никак не может отдышаться.  
  
Прошла секунда, другая, и воспоминание запустилось сначала. Джип снова несется, впереди — белый бетон. Но теперь нет ни страха, ни сомнений. Стайлз выжимает педаль до конца, глухой стук, скрежет, хруст, вспышка — и темнота.  
  
Больше всего на свете Стайлзу хотелось бы остаться в этой темноте навсегда.

***

  
  
Посреди заросшего бурьяном газона огромный обеденный стол смотрелся странновато, но Стайлз выучил урок: не надо работать с лаком в помещении, если можешь это сделать на свежем воздухе. Он помахал рукой, отгоняя любопытную муху со склонностью к токсикомании, и выругался себе под нос.  
  
Он рассчитывал, что Скотт заедет попозже. Не надо было вообще писать ему смску, но теперь уже поздно об этом жалеть.  
  
— Я так и знал, — проорал Скотт, не успев толком припарковаться. Он вылез из машины и громко хлопнул дверцей. — Чем ты думал, Стайлз? Где мне, теперь, блядь, его искать? И что здесь... Да что здесь вообще случилось?! Что вы сделали с домом!  
  
— Заткнись, — Стайлз окунул кисть в банку, присел на корточки и взялся за ножки.  
  
Скотт вошел в дом, побыл там минуту или две, и вернулся на улицу. Вид у него стал обескураженный.  
  
— Это какая-то шутка? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Дом выглядит почти как новый!  
  
— Только выглядит, — ответил Стайлз. — Он крепче, чем был, но он не новый.  
  
— Ладно. О'кей, черт с ним, с домом. Объясни, зачем ты разорвал круг? И как ты вообще это сделал?  
  
— Я сообразительный, — Стайлз поправил прилипшую к спине футболку. Они с Дереком почти сравнялись размером, но футболка все равно сидела чересчур свободно. — А он хотел уйти. Тема закрыта.  
  
— Нет, не закрыта, — Скотт присел рядом со Стайлзом. — Я потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы ему помочь! Я позвал тебя, потому что рассчитывал на своего друга! А ты взял и спустил все в унитаз.  
  
— Знаешь что, — разозлился Стайлз, смирив порыв надеть банку лака Скотту на голову. — Дерек — любовь всей моей жизни, и утром он ушел навсегда. Уверен, что это ты тут — жертва?  
  
— На тебе его шмотки, — невпопад сказал Скотт, переварив услышанное. — Чувак, все настолько плохо?  
  
— Не хочу об этом говорить. Вон, возьми кисточку и помоги мне с той ножкой.  
  
Скотт послушно взял кисть — вчера ей пользовался Дерек — и стал наносить слой лака на подготовленную древесину.   
  
— Я надеялся, это сработает, — сказал он через несколько секунд. — Что ты сумеешь его отговорить.  
  
— У нас с ним никогда ничего не выходит, — проронил Стайлз. — Не судьба.   
  
— А что насчет Джесса? — осторожно спросил Скотт. — У вас все в порядке? Его не удивило, что ты настолько здесь задержался? Или ты решил…  
  
— Я соврал, что налаживаю отношения с отцом. Джесс проявил большое понимание, и у нас с ним все отлично, — бросил Стайлз и спросил, чтобы сменить тему: — Как дела у Хлои?  
  
— Уже три дня без срывов, — Скотт широко улыбнулся. — Она чертовски хорошо справляется!  
  
— Круто.  
  
— Да. Круто, — Скотт сделал широкий мазок и покосился на Стайлза. — Так ты теперь вернешься домой?  
  
— Сначала закончу тут. Еще пара дней и все будет готово. После этого уеду.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на дом. Они с Дереком славно поработали. В обеих спальнях переклеили обои, покрасили окна и побелили потолок. Пол трогать не стали: Стайлз восстановил паркет, а потом просто натер его мастикой. В гостиной пришлось повозиться: большая ее часть была обшита красивыми деревянными панелями, и Стайлз угробил уйму времени, чтобы привести их в порядок. Дерек починил всю мебель, которую можно было спасти, а потом поменял оконные рамы, убедив Стайлза, что поставить новые лучше, чем восстанавливать старые. Правда, они не успели повесить карниз и шторы. Стайлз раз пять об этом напомнил, а Дерек, мудила, так и не сделал.  
  
Кухня и санузлы сохранились лучше остальных помещений, там требовалась скорее тщательная уборка, чем ремонт, и Дерек неплохо с этим справился, пока Стайлз развлекался в подвале, проверяя, как дела у фундамента и опорных балок.   
  
Вот и весь список дел: закончить с подвалом и немного поправить ситуацию в гараже, плюс долбанные карнизы, плюс навести лоск на кое-какую мебель. Несколько дней, и дом окончательно оживет.  
  
Глупо, конечно, тратить на него время, но Стайлз не мог все бросить и уехать. Он был здесь счастлив, так что пусть этот чертов дом протянет так долго, как только сможет. Зря Джесс говорит, что Стайлз не сентиментален. В глубине души он все тот же шестнадцатилетний идиот.  
  
— Она тебе нравится? Хлоя? — спросил Стайлз, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей.  
  
— Что? — Скотт состроил удивленную физиономию, прикидываясь дурачком, но Стайлз не собирался ему подыгрывать.  
  
— Давай без этого, бро.  
  
— Какая разница, — Скотт тут же сдулся. — Да, она мне нравится. Хлоя... в ней есть что-то особенное. Честно говоря, она немного напоминает мне Эллисон.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Да. Не внешне, они не похожи, что-то в поведении. — Скот помолчал. — Я частенько думаю о том, какой бы она сейчас была. Эллисон. Чем бы занималась. Какую бы носила прическу. Какую бы слушала музыку. Что бы... Порой доходит до абсурда. Я смотрю фильм и задаюсь вопросом, понравился бы он ей или нет. Завтракаю в новой закусочной и пытаюсь понять, что бы она заказала. Вижу вешалку с женской одеждой в магазине и... В общем, забей. Извини. Мне не стоило это говорить.  
  
— Ты сравниваешь с ней всех своих девчонок?  
  
Скотт невесело улыбнулся:  
  
— Сравниваю.  
  
— И они настолько хуже?  
  
— Некоторые даже лучше, — Скотт дернул уголком рта. — Но они все равно — не Эллисон. Не знаю, бро, я думал, что со временем это пройдет. И, кажется, крупно ошибся.  
  
— Тогда какого хуя ты спрашиваешь меня про Дерека? — удивился Стайлз. — Почему я изменяю своему парню, почему торчу здесь неделю за неделей, почему отпустил его на волю? Представь на месте нас себя и Эллисон. И если ты сейчас скажешь, что я не имею право сравнивать, потому что у вас все было по-другому, клянусь богом, я тебе врежу.  
  
— Я уже понял, — произнес Скотт, продолжая возить кисточкой. — Но различие все-таки есть, дружище. Эллисон умерла не потому, что она этого хотела.   
  
Стайлз кинул кисточку на пластиковую крышку, выпрямился и стал разминать затекшие ноги. Глазам стало горячо, горло свел спазм. Он сделал короткий вдох, потом еще один, и боль ненадолго отступила назад.  
  
— Собираешься пригласить Хлою на свидание?  
  
— Издеваешься? — Скотт тоже встал. — После того, что с ней случилось?   
  
— У всех свой способ справляться, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Может, Хлоя будет рада заменить неприятные воспоминания — приятными.  
  
— Нет. Это исключено. Я не буду никуда ее приглашать. И ничего ей не скажу. Я ее альфа, она только-только начала мне по-настоящему доверять. Если я признаюсь Хлое в своих чувствах... Это будет попросту подло.   
  
В другое время Стайлз бы с ним согласился, но сейчас он чувствовал, что Скотт ошибается.   
  
— Вряд ли ей понравится, что ты на нее запал, — кивнул Стайлз. — Но представь, как она взбесится, когда догадается об этом сама и поймет, что ты молчал? После ногицуне я долго чувствовал себя человеком второго сорта. Мной попользовались, и это было паршиво. А потом вдруг выяснилось, что я нравлюсь Малии, хотя она была в курсе всего случившегося. Мне сразу стало легче, чувак. Кто знает, вдруг Хлое тоже будет приятно понимать, что есть нормальные парни, которые ей восхищаются, несмотря на все, что произошло?  
  
Скотт нахмурился, обдумывая его слова, а Стайлз посмотрел на блестящую столешницу. Рисунок дерева поплыл, складываясь в знаки, читать которые он так и не научился. Вот это точно было прощальным подарком от ногицуне. Время от времени Стайлз что-то видел и даже, вроде бы, смутно улавливал смысл, а потом все исчезало без следа.  
  
— Я не знаю, как поступить, — сдался Скотт. — Наверное, мне вообще не следовало лезть в этом. Я не урожденный оборотень, я не знаю даже основ. И альфа я хуевый.  
  
— Хуевый, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Дерек и то лучше справлялся, а он пиздец как далек от идеала.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, что он отлично справлялся, — Скотт покосился на стол. — Давай возьмем по пиву? К черту эту штуковину.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз закрыл банку с лаком. — Кстати, ты зря переживал о хозяевах дома. Они просрочили выплату налогов, и теперь все здесь в собственности штата. Папа считает, что про этот дом еще долго никто не вспомнит.   
  
— Классно, — Скотт обернулся назад. — Значит, буду им пользоваться. Ты же не возражаешь?  
  
— Нет, если обещаешь за ним приглядывать, — Стайлз дошел до кухни и вытащил из холодильника пару банок.   
  
Два дня назад он здорово набрался — этим самым пивом. Он выпил после ужина одну банку, потом другую, третью — и закончил тем, что свалился на кровать с идущей кругом головой. Дерек, посмеиваясь, улегся рядом и, пока Стайлз приходил в себя, взялся за одну из своих книжек. "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", любовь во время чумы.  
  
Стайлзу врезались в память те минуты. Он медленно трезвел, лежа головой на животе Дерека, а потом, заскучав, попросил почитать ему вслух, и Дерек согласился. Так испанский был еще непонятнее, чем на письме: Стайлз узнавал лишь отдельные слова, в основном, общеупотребительные существительные и служебные глаголы. Общий смысл оставался загадкой, но Стайлз и не хотел ничего понимать. Он просто лежал и слушал, наслаждаясь существованием "здесь и сейчас", и чувствовал, как Дерек снова рвет его сердце на мелкие куски.   
  
Это было их лучшим моментом за все три недели.  
  
К глазам снова подкатили глупые слезы, и Стайлз привычно их проглотил. Скинув смс Скотту, он позвонил отцу и проговорил с ним не меньше получаса. Папа одобрил его поступок и предложил приехать, но Стайлз отказался. Было заманчиво все бросить, переночевать в доме, где он вырос, а утром улететь в Нью-Йорк, но интуиция подсказывала: он еще здесь не закончил.  
  
И дело было не в чертовом ремонте.  
  
Перед тем, как вернуться к своей идеальной жизни, нужно по всем правилам похоронить эту, полную ошибок, горя, счастья и любви.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Эпилог**

  
  
  
Ручка быстро покатилась по столешнице и завалилась в щель между стеной и столом. Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул. В этой щели, наверное, живет прожорливый монстр, питающийся потерянной канцелярией, и явно не голодает.   
  
Надо было купить обычный стол, а не этот, с дурацкими панелями, закрывающими ножки.   
  
— Рад за вас, — сказал он в трубку, когда Скотт закончил описывать свой вчерашний вечер. Они с Хлоей сходили уже на четвертое свидание, и все прошло настолько хорошо, что Скотт на прощание ее поцеловал. Стайлз был рад за них обоих. — Да, у нас с Джессом тоже все отлично. Мы не зря столько выбирали квартиру — я выбирал, если уж быть точным, — но она просто шикарная! Аренда обходится недешево, но оно того стоит… Ага, согласен… Нет, свободного времени вообще нет, но через пару недель я получу свой диплом и сразу же подпишу контракт… Да, буду работать на Роберта. Я долго сомневался, надеюсь, что не ошибся с выбором… Угу, папа уже дважды к нам прилетал, черт побери эти льготные тарифы для государственных служащих! То есть я очень люблю отца, но отвык, что он спит за стенкой… Точно-точно! Тебе обязательно стоит приехать, правда, сейчас я буду дико занят, но через пару месяцев… Оу, я совсем забыл, что у тебя начинается учеба. Ну, подождем, когда у нас совпадет свободное время… Да, круто, договорились. Слушай, мне пора идти, тут кое-какие дела… Ага, здорово. Пока.  
  
Стайлз отключил связь и уставился на свой заваленный бумагами стол. Хотя на работу он выходил только через месяц, Роберт уже сейчас подкинул ему кое-что для разминки мозгов, и Стайлз так увлекся, что напрочь забыл о сегодняшнем вечере. Хорошо, что Скотт позвонил и заставил отвлечься. Теперь, если поторопиться, Стайлз успеет привести себя в порядок.  
  
Конечно, в идеале он бы никуда не пошел. Но он сам придумал это дурацкое правило: ходить каждую вторую и четвертую среду месяца на свидания, чтобы в отношениях сохранялась хоть какая-то романтика.  
  
И нахер ему сдалась эта романтика? Стайлз залез в душ и принялся намыливать подмышки. Как было бы хорошо заказать парочку больших гавайских пицц, сожрать их под какой-нибудь бессмысленный боевичок, заняться сексом и лечь спать. Но нет, придется бриться, надевать рубашку и бабочку, ловить такси и стоять в пробке, слушая какую-нибудь арабскую или индийскую попсу. Еще немного, и он начнет в ней разбираться и обзаведется любимыми исполнителями.  
  
Стайлз уже надел туфли, когда телефон запищал, докладывая о пришедшем сообщении. Он открыл его, прочитал и решил, что ответит, когда поймает тачку. Стайлза так и подмывало немного опоздать: он точно не огорчится, если пропустит начало.   
  
Но приехал он вовремя, даже с запасом. Таксист попался опытный, знающий Манхэттен как свои пять пальцев, и они удачно миновали большую часть пробок. Стайлз расплатился, оставив щедрые чаевые, пересек улицу и подошел к парню в пиджаке с планшетом в руках, отвечающему за пропуск гостей в клуб.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в «Голубую ноту», сэр, — поприветствовал тот, улыбнувшись Стайлзу, и сразу как-то стало понятно, что они оба играют за одну и ту же команду.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. Парень был красавчиком, мужественный, но не без перебора в откровенный мачизм. Горячий мужик, что тут скажешь.  
  
— Я должен быть в списке, — сказал Стайлз и назвал свое имя. — Права показать?  
  
— Не надо, — ответил горячий красавчик. — Я нашел вас, все в полном порядке. Ваш спутник, кстати, уже здесь. Проходите. Желаю вам приятного вечера, сэр.  
  
Стайлз поблагодарил его и нырнул в полумрак клуба. Несмотря на то, что до начала первого выступления оставалось добрых минут двадцать, «Нота» была забита на две трети. Часть людей сидела за столиками в основном зале, другая — у бара. У большинства в руках была выпивка, а перед носом стояла закуска.  
  
Интересно, сколько здесь таких, как Стайлз — пьющих больше своей обычной меры лишь бы примириться с насилием над собственным ушами?  
  
Он прошел по проходу и остановился у третьего от сцены столика.   
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз, усаживаясь, и привычно поцеловал Дерека в губы. — Ты видел чувака на входе? По-моему, он на меня запал.  
  
— Он хорош, — весомо произнес Дерек. — Но я не думаю, что он возьмет твой телефон. Мне кажется, он догадался, что ты со мной.  
  
— Здоровая конкуренция только подстегивает! — бодро сказал Стайлз. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил дурачиться, но на самом деле уже начал забывать, как выглядел красавчик на входе. — Ты заказал что-нибудь?  
  
— Да. Сейчас нам принесут закуски — куриные крылышки и крабовый пирог, а попозже решим с основным блюдом. Я-то буду стейк, а ты выбирай, — Дерек подтолкнул к нему меню. — И вот еще: я знаю, как сильно ты любишь джаз, но не рассчитывай, что сможешь заказать больше трех коктейлей.  
  
— Это бесчеловечно! — возмутился Стайлз. — И что же я получу в награду за то, что проведу здесь весь вечер?  
  
— Удовлетворение от мысли, какой ты примерный бойфренд, — с очень серьезным видом ответил Дерек. — Я же смотрю с тобой фильмы, где взрослые мужики притворяются, что умеют превращаться в муравья или громадного зеленого парня.   
  
— Тебе нравится новый Халк, — Стайлз навел на Дерека палец и укоризненно им помахал. — А на «Человеке-муравье» ты хохотал!  
  
— А у тебя в плеере есть плей-лист с джазовой музыкой, и ты сам его составил.  
  
— Ничья, — решил Стайлз и расплылся в улыбке при виде официанта с тарелками.   
  
Дерек сразу же попросил себе стейк, и Стайлз последовал его примеру. Раньше он предпочитал курицу во всех проявлениях, но теперь подсел на хорошую говядину. Дерек постоянно заказывал стейки, изредка соглашаясь заменить мясо какой-нибудь пастой или рыбой, и Стайлз начал делать то же самое. Прожарку они, конечно, предпочитали разную, но в целом их вкусы совпадали.  
  
— Ладно, не томи, — попросил Стайлз, обглодав первое крылышко. — Как все прошло? Что они сказали?  
  
Дерек вздохнул и оторвался от крабового пирога.  
  
— Мне предложили побыть внештатником. В целом им понравились мое видение и техника, и формат они тоже посчитали подходящим. Этот парень, Кевин, сказал, что они кое-что возьмут для сентябрьского номера. Те, из Канады. Ну и хотят поддерживать со мной связь и периодически давать задания. Еще он добавил, что я могу присылать им свои новые снимки на рассмотрение, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Не бог весть что, но мне понравилось, как прошла встреча. Все было очень по-дружески, и хвалил он мои работы искренне, не из вежливости.  
  
— С ума сойти! — Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы не вскочить и не заорать на весь клуб. — Это же «Нэшнл джиографик»! Они напечатают твои фотографии! Они хотят, чтобы ты на них работал! О мой бог! Как ты можешь говорить об этом с такой равнодушной мордой?  
  
— Пока это просто слова, — Дерек потер рукой аккуратную щетину. Стайлз сам ее подравнивал прошлым вечером. — Я им поверю, когда получу чек.  
  
— Ты зануда, — бросил Стайлз и яростно замахал руками, привлекая внимание официанта. Тот подошел, и Стайлз, не раздумывая, выпалил: — Принесите нам бутылку шампанского, пожалуйста. Какое-нибудь действительно хорошее, о’кей? Мой парень только что получил работу в «Нэшнл джиографик»!  
  
Официант тут же поздравил Дерека и, пообещав принести бутылку как можно скорее, поспешил к следующему столику.  
  
— Трепло.  
  
— Заткнись. Тебе нравится, что я такой!  
  
Дерек скептически приподнял брови, но глупый влюбленный взгляд как всегда выдал его с потрохами.   
  
— Значит, у тебя будут командировки, — сказал Стайлз, переварив информацию. — По-моему, это здорово.  
  
— Ты так считаешь?  
  
— Конечно. У меня тоже командировки и гибкий график. Думаю, мы сумеем все устроить так, чтобы это работало на нас. То есть, можешь даже не волноваться, я точно это устрою, — заверил его Стайлз. Он старался не использовать свои способности за пределами профессиональной сферы, но здесь это было уместно.  
  
Им с Дереком нравилось засыпать каждую ночь в одной постели, и Стайлз вывернется наизнанку, но сохранит эту традицию.  
  
— Так что там с Миннесотой? — поинтересовался Дерек. — Роберт берет тебя туда?  
  
— Если все сложится, — Стайлз проводил взглядом севшую за соседний столик парочку. Эффектная чернокожая девчонка в красном платье и высокий рыжий парень, такой бледный, что еще немного — и он бы светился в полумраке зала. Они классно смотрелись вместе. Не так хорошо, как они с Дереком, но все равно классно. — Тебе не нравится идея Миннесоты?  
  
— Роберт выглядел немного чокнутым, когда про нее говорил.  
  
— Эй! Ты же сказал, что тебе понравился Роберт! Вот он от тебя в полнейшем восторге.   
  
— Мне действительно понравился Роберт. И я очень толерантно отношусь к чокнутым — в конце концов, я живу с тобой.  
  
— Точно, я и забыл, — Стайлз расслабленно взялся за следующее крылышко. Его пугало, во сколько им обойдется этот вечер — долларов в триста, не меньше, включая цену за шоу, — но еда того стоила. Крылышки были просто божественны.  
  
Официант вернулся с бутылкой шампанского и, умело его открыв, разлил вино по бокалам.  
  
— За Дерека Хейла, лучшего фотографа дикой природы в Соединенных Штатах! — торжественно произнес Стайлз и добавил: — Я чертовски тобой горжусь.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался Дерек, и они чокнулись.  
  
Стайлз пригубил шампанское, покатал его немного на языке и проглотил. А потом потянулся к Дереку и поцеловал его в губы, из-за чего они оба пропустили момент, когда по клубу прокатилась первая порция аплодисментов. Стайлз, смущенно хихикнув, прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на сцену: туда уже вышел первый из сегодняшних исполнителей. Дерек быстро сжал ему пальцы, мимолетно улыбнулся и присоединился к аплодирующим.  
  
Конферансье заговорил, призывая публику успокоиться и анонсируя программу, но Стайлз его не слушал. Слова Дерека неожиданно отбросили его в прошлое, в тот момент, когда их история началась заново.  
  
Возвращение в Нью-Йорк далось тяжелее, чем Стайлз предполагал. После ухода Дерека он пробыл в доме еще пять дней, большую часть времени бездумно просидев без дела. Один из приятелей Стайлза по колледжу, выходец из ортодоксальной еврейской семьи, однажды рассказал ему, как сидел шиву по умершей тетке. Тогда обычай показался Стайлзу странным и даже нелепым, но в те летние дни он оценил мудрость ритуала. Посмотреть в лицо своему горю было полезно, это очищало и помогало двигаться дальше.   
  
По крайней мере, выходя из аэропорта Ла-Гуардия, Стайлз точно знал, что ему делать. Пора было привести свою жизнь в порядок, и начал он с самого сложного. Разговор с Джессом вышел длинным и мучительным. Стайлз как мог честно признался во всем — во вранье, в измене, в том, что многое скрывал от Джесса, и неожиданно получил прощенье. Джесс был зол и обижен, но он не хотел расставаться. Он собирался все обсудить и начать сначала, и Стайлзу пришлось еще раз объяснять, почему это невозможно.   
  
В итоге расставание вышло грязным и тяжелым. Стайлз растерял из-за этой истории половину своих друзей, но ничего другого он и не ждал. Он привык платить за свои ошибки гораздо более высокую цену, и бойкот от парочки приятелей мало его тронул.  
  
Следующим пунктом его списка стала Шейла Кинси, друидка, о которой рассказывал Дерек. Найти ее оказалось до смешного просто: Стайлз просто как следует изучил телефонный справочник и, обзвонив с десяток не тех Шейл, вышел на нужную. Та сразу же согласилась на встречу, и Стайлз, приехав в Айдахо, провел несколько дней в уютном домике среди гор. Шейла оказалась энергичной женщиной примерно лет пятидесяти, хотя в оценке ее возраста Стайлз мог и ошибиться. Было видно, что в ней много индейской крови, а значит, она могла быть и старше, и моложе, чем выглядела. Стайлза она приняла очень тепло и сразу сказала, что хорошо помнит стаю Хейлов, хотя со своей стаей знакомить ожидаемо не стала. На рассказ о Дереке она отреагировала на удивление равнодушно, бросив что-то вроде «иногда волкам нужно побегать, чтобы найти оброненные мозги», и сразу взялась за дело. Быстро проверив умения Стайлза, Шейла усадила его в старое кресло, дала чашку вкусного травяного чая и взялась вбивать в его голову знания. Курс вышел коротким, но интенсивным и очень полезным. Если до этого Стайлз смотрел на новый мир, поднеся свечу к замочной скважине, то теперь он научился открывать дверь и зажигать свет. Он долго предлагал как-то расплатиться с Шейлой за ее науку, но она лишь отмахнулась от всех благодарностей. В конце концов Стайлз решил, что она рада передать свои знания ему, тем самым сохранив их от исчезновения.  
  
После Шейлы он взялся за Кору. Вот здесь Стайлзу пришлось повозиться, но новые способности очень помогли в его нелегком поиске. Кора обнаружилась в Чили, и, когда им удалось поговорить по телефону, события принялись развиваться чрезвычайно стремительно. Услышав о решении Дерека, Кора бросила все свои исследования и прилетела в Нью-Йорк, травмировав Стайлза тем обстоятельством, что вместе с ней прилетел его бывший одноклассник Джексон Уиттмор. Поэтому первые минут пять их беседы не задались: Стайлз никак не мог поверить, что действительно видит Джексона и что этот Джексон трахает Кору (или она его, кто их там разберет), а Кора в свою очередь ходила по комнате и орала о том, какой ее брат конченый дебил. Джексон тоже что-то говорил, но за общим шумом его не было слышно. Потом, немного успокоившись, они смогли обменяться информацией, но результатов это не дало. Кора, разумеется, разозлилась из-за того, что Стайлз разорвал круг и позволил Дереку уйти, но, поостыв, извинилась за свою реакцию. Они пообещали друг другу оставаться на связи, поэтому, когда Дерек неожиданно объявился, первой, кому позвонил Стайлз с новостями, была именно Кора.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Дерек, выбив Стайлза из его воспоминаний.  
  
— Да так, неважно, — Стайлз поморгал и уставился себе под нос. Прямо перед ним стояла тарелка с чудесным стейком и аппетитным гарниром.   
  
Он взял нож, вилку и заметил, что от порции Дерека осталась в лучшем случае половина. Надо же! Неудивительно, что Дерек забеспокоился. Стайлз напрочь пропустил подачу блюда, а такое с ним случалось нечасто.  
  
— Когда я собирался сюда ехать, позвонил Скотт, — объяснил Стайлз. — Я прокручивал в голове нашу беседу.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Нет, все нормально. Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть, что мы больше не близки, вот и все.  
  
— Просто расскажи ему правду. Хватит врать о том, что по-прежнему встречаешься с Джессом.  
  
— Я над этим подумаю.   
  
Дерек кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом, и Стайлз, улыбнувшись ему, отрезал кусочек стейка. Мясо оказалось сочным, нежным и отлично приправленным. Стайлз засунул в рот еще кусок, вслушался в хрипловато-чувственные стоны трубы со сцены, и облизнулся. Иногда ему не верилось, что это теперь его жизнь. Самая настоящая, обычная жизнь. В которой он ужинает вместе с Дереком под звуки джаза, а потом поедет домой, в их квартиру, и они обязательно займутся любовью перед тем, как заснуть в одной постели.  
  
— Больше не жалеешь о ста десяти долларах за билеты? — шепнул Дерек, заметив его реакцию.  
  
— Я и раньше не жалел, — так же тихо ответил Стайлз. — Даже если бы мне действительно не нравилось, я бы согласился потерпеть один вечер ради тебя.  
  
— Я бы не повел тебя на свидание туда, где тебе не нравится, — Дерек смазано поцеловал его в висок. — Хватит витать в облаках. Доешь свой стейк, пока он окончательно не остыл.  
  
Стайлз послушно принялся за еду, но отделаться от старых воспоминаний не получалось. Стоило ему отвлечься, как мысленно он снова оказывался в Центральном парке. Вот он сидит на скамейке, разглядывая крохотную азиатскую девочку, выгуливающую такого же крохотного щенка под неусыпным присмотром родителей, а вот рядом с ним опускается Дерек — Дерек, которого он не видел больше двух месяцев, — протягивает бумажный стаканчик с кофе и вместо приветствия говорит: «Я тоже тебя люблю».  
  
То, что было дальше, Стайлз наоборот помнил очень смутно. Первый шок сменился злостью, злость — восторгом, а потом они все выходные не вылезали из тесной квартирки Стайлза, говоря друг другу то, что должны были сказать еще много лет назад. Ему до сих пор было неловко возвращаться мыслями к тому разговору. Стайлз никогда и ни с кем не был таким честным, никому так не раскрывался, как Дереку, и его потрясло, что он в принципе на это способен. Другим потрясением стал факт, что Дерек ответил ему тем же, и Стайлзу понадобилось время, чтобы справиться со своими эмоциями по этому поводу.   
  
Увидеть чужую обнаженную душу — уязвимую, беззащитную, бесконечно прекрасную — было самым значительным опытом в его жизни, но Стайлз больше никогда бы не хотел его повторить. Стайлза и сейчас смущали некоторые вещи, которыми они друг с другом поделились, хотя случившаяся откровенность дала мощный толчок их отношениям. У них не осталось никаких иллюзий и темных уголков, и решение быть вместе они приняли с открытыми глазами.  
  
Наверное, поэтому все и получилось.  
  
Впрочем, первое время Стайлз все равно переживал, что ремиссия Дерека временная, и скоро он снова затоскует по своей чудесной волчьей жизни, но шли дни, сменяясь неделями и месяцами, и постепенно волнение ушло. Дерек ведь сразу объяснил ему, почему не смог вернуться к животному существованию: Стайлз слишком сильно тянул его назад, и провалиться в безмятежность дикой жизни ему так и не удалось. Стайлз оказался его якорем, вбитым в сердце стальным колом, и Дерек, побродив несколько недель волком, вынужденно перекинулся в человека и тоже взялся налаживать свою жизнь.   
  
Как признался Дерек, раньше он считал Стайлза чересчур хрупким, уязвимым, он боялся его разрушить, но когда Стайлз разорвал круг и отпустил его на свободу, Дерек понял, насколько ошибался. И решил дать им шанс. Ему больше не хотелось уйти подальше, как больному животному, чтобы умереть в тишине и одиночестве. Знание, что Стайлз близко, что он его любит, придало сил действовать.  
  
Хотя, конечно, вылетая в Нью-Йорк Дерек не знал, что они сойдутся так легко и быстро. Стайлз здорово посмеялся, увидев его обескураженное лицо, когда сообщил Дереку, что у него нет никаких соперников, и отношения с Джессом давно в прошлом. И что думать над его предложением он и вовсе не будет, потому что отлично знает свой ответ.  
  
Первые недели после воссоединения прошли в полнейшем упоении от их близости, и его не нарушил ни приезд Коры, устроившейся Дереку великолепную истерику, включившую в себя даже немного когтей, ни визит папы, прилетевшего без предупреждения навестить блудного сына.   
  
Постепенно жизнь вошла в колею. Стайлз сосредоточился на учебе, а Дерек вспомнил о своем давнишнем увлечении фотографией, и они стали выбираться на выходных в какие-нибудь нетронутые людьми уголки, чтобы он мог немного поснимать. Поначалу Стайлз посчитал это хобби чем-то вроде терапии, ниточкой, поддерживающей связь Дерека с дикой природой, но потом его приятель по университету увидел парочку фотографий и посоветовал их куда-нибудь отправить. Стайлз, заручившись разрешением Дерека, так и поступил, и удивился отклику. Он начал с нескольких фотостоков, где фотографии уходили за пять-десять долларов за штуку, а одним дождливым зимним вечером создал для Дерека миленькое портфолио и отослал его в "Ежедневник путешественника", симпатичный журнал с не очень большим тиражом. Через пару недель Стайлзу перезвонили, подтвердив, что хотят купить снимки, и с тех пор он самозабвенно занимался карьерой Дерека. Сам Дерек к этому относился с изрядной долей скептицизма, но продолжал снимать, и вот он, заслуженный успех.  
  
"Нэшнл джиографик"! Дерек точно должен ему целую гору сладких пончиков. И, пожалуй, минет.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и украдкой покосился на Дерека. Тот сидел, не отводя глаз от сцены, и был полностью погружен в музыку. Стайлз взял его за руку, переплел их пальцы и вспомнил о Скотте.  
  
Конечно, надо бы рассказать ему правду. Особенно, если учесть, что Скотт без зазрения совести пользуется домиком, который Стайлз с Дереком отремонтировали. А ведь этот дом теперь официально принадлежит именно им: Дерек купил его и оформил в совместное владение. После Миннесоты Стайлз планировал приехать туда на пару дней — устроить эдакий мини-отпуск и заодно навестить папу.  
  
Дерек не возражал. Оказывается, Стайлз был не единственным из Стилински, кто испытывал к нему симпатию. Папа на удивление хорошо принял новость об их отношениях, а в свой последний визит отозвал Дерека в сторону и официально дал ему благословение на "любые шаги, которые вы сочтете правильными". Дерек потом долго приходил в себя, и Стайлз, чтобы его поддразнить, купил в ювелирном кольцо и однажды вечером, после ужина из тайской еды на вынос, сделал ему предложение. Которое Дерек зачем-то принял, так что теперь они были обручены.   
  
Впрочем, Стайлзу очень нравился этот факт. После помолвки они оба стали как-то спокойнее, словно справились с еще одним трудным препятствием на своем совместном пути. Правда, Стайлз беспокоился, как это отразится на его профессиональной жизни — не секрет, что женатых геев люди ненавидят даже больше, чем обычных — но Роберт от его новостей пришел в восторг и напросился к ним с Дереком на ужин. Стайлз до сих пор не знал, что ему делать с подаренным будущим боссом деревянным идолом Камаштли, ацтекским богом охоты, войны и судьбы. Идол был старым, страшным на вид и довольно крупным — примерно полтора ярда в высоту. Судя по всему, с Робертом кто-то расплатился за работу семейной реликвией, а тот счел это подходящим презентом на помолвку.   
  
Стайлз с ужасом ждал реакции Дерека на подарок, когда Роберт отправился домой, но Дереку идол понравился. Он заявил, что это страшилище вносит нотку безумия в их квартиру, и периодически стал использовать несчастного Камаштли в качестве вешалки. Впрочем, тот не возражал. Судя по едва заметно меняющемуся узору на лице бога, раскрашенному красной краской, больше всего Камаштли пришлась по душе Дерекова кожаная куртка. Свои же вещи Стайлз на него вешать не рисковал — особенно после того, как его любимая бейсболка оказалась разорвана на куски.  
  
Кажется, Камаштли не считал "Метс" классной командой, и Стайлз немного из-за этого злился. Древние ацтеки тоже любили покидать мяч и поработать палкой, так чем же этому самодовольному божку не угодил старый добрый бейсбол?  
  
Звуки трубы затихли, и Стайлз, вместе с остальным залом, зааплодировал закончившему выступление музыканту. Они с Дереком переглянулись и встали, чтобы немного размять ноги, пока готовится следующий исполнитель. Раньше они бы уединились в туалете для быстрого перепиха, но теперь подобный экстрим потерял свою прелесть. Трахаться в узкой кабинке, когда рядом кто-то срет или отливает, совсем не так приятно, как делать это дома.   
  
Они вернулись за столик, допили шампанское и заказали кофе и десерт. Дерек перебросился парой слов с латиноамериканцем, сидевшим по левую сторону от них, и Стайлз вспомнил, что так и не закончил "Любовь во время чумы", купленную пару месяцев назад в книжной лавке. Но он и не хотел ее заканчивать, Стайлзу нравилось открывать ее наугад, читать несколько строк и закрывать снова. Этого хватало, чтобы провалиться в свое самое сладкое воспоминание: как они с Дереком лежат, запертые от всего мира в своем собственном мире на двоих, и Стайлз слушает живую испанскую речь, одновременно не понимая ни слова и понимая все.   
  
Что ж, кажется, он все-таки овладел жестоким подарком, оставленным ему ногицуне, и научился не только видеть знаки, но и читать их. Стайлз вслушался в перелив клавиш пианино, скользнул взглядом по бликам на туфлях музыканта и в который раз убедился: в его жизни больше нечего исправлять.   
  
Теперь он может позволить себе просто жить.  
  


_Нет лекарства, которое способно вылечить то, что может вылечить счастье.  
"Любовь во время чумы"._

 


End file.
